In Between You and Him
by polkadotparade442
Summary: When Reneseme finally learned that Jacob had imprinted on her it was two years too late.... or was it? Reneseme's point of view. rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

**PROLOUGE**

It had been two years since the day we first met. He stared into my eyes and smiled. "I love you." He said. I smiled and responded by kissing him. Even after everything he had learned over this past year, somehow he still loved me. There was no doubt in my entire life, no matter how long I may live, that I loved him. And yet allowing him to be with me put him in danger, and it also put a time limit on our relationship. He was human and I wasn't. I would look the same for the rest of my life, but he would grow older. But I couldn't let him go; I couldn't walk away from the past two years of my life. But how could I justify what I wanted so much for him, but didn't want at all, all at the same time?


	2. Flowers and Candy?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Two years ago, I didn't know anything about what I learned today. I didn't know that Jacob had imprinted on me. I didn't even know what it meant, or at least what it truely ment. i understood the concept of it, but i didn't know that i was connected to Jacob because of it. Maybe if I knew about Jacob, and how he had imprinted on me, maybe things would be different. Maybe…. But the fact is that no one told me. And now it was too late, or was it? Things couldn't change, could they? Two years ago I met the love of my life. Except that my life would go on forever and his would not. But then my parents and Jacob decided that they needed to talk to me. They told me how Jacob imprinted on me, but that didn't mean that I would just forget about my love for the guy I have been with for the past two years. And even though Jacob couldn't live with out me I didn't know if I could live with him. This is my story of what happened two years ago, the day the love of my entire long life and I met.

I woke up the beeping of my alarm. It was 7:30 in the morning, as I dragged my self out of bed. It was the first day of school at Forks High. I had completely grown up in only six years, and learned more than an average person. But the town of Forks believed that I was 16. I was posing as Edward's long lost sister. The story was that Edward and I were split up as kids when we were adopted by separate families. But when my adopted parents were in a car crash and died, the adoption agency found my biological brother and the Cullen's adopted me.

I went and took a quick shower, then brushed through my hair while it was still wet. It was really the only time that I could, otherwise I would end up with a major afro like thing. That was the downside for having curly hair. When I walked back into my room, on my bed was a brand new outfit.

Alice.

It was just like Alice to buy me new cloths for my first day of school. I would be shot if I wore the same cloths more than once. Alice was crazy that way. Now don't get me wrong, I _love_ to shop, but wearing cloths more than once didn't bother me one bit. But I had to admit the outfit was cute.

"Nessie." Alice came running in. I was thankful I had a towel wrapped around me still. "So I wasn't sure exactly what you would want to wear, so I thought I would pick out something for you." She exclaimed.

"Wow, Alice. I didn't realize that I wasn't old enough to pick out my own cloths." I retorted.

"Well you probably are, but you're like your mother in some ways. You just don't understand the importance of style, not to say you're not into fashion, but I think you need some help for right now." She stated. I just rolled my eyes. It was easier to go along with her plans, then arguing against them. She smiled, realizing that I wasn't going to say anymore. "Ok, so I picked you out a gray t-shirt, kind of tight, but still cute. A cropped blue blazer, and let me tell you, it took three different stores until I found the one I wanted, and none of them were located in the state of Washington, so be nice to it." She smiled, and then continued. "Also… these really cute gray straight leg jeans that I found to go under these really adorable, but _warm_ black boots. Which will match this _warm_ black rain jacket that I found." She took a deep breath, not really needing one, but it made it way more dramatic. She made sure I knew that what I was wearing was warm. Unlike the rest of my family, I was the only one who got cold. "Oh also before I forget," she paused, and pulled out a felt blue box. "I got a new chain for your locket, its longer and thinner, but your mom helped me pick it out, and I thought your would want to wear it." She smiled and handed me the box. I opened it, and smiled. It was beautiful.

"Wow, thanks Alice." I paused. "Do you mind? I think I want to change now." I laughed. And with that she skipped out of the room. I changed into my cloths, looking into the mirror and I had to admit, Alice did have great style.

I walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking me eggs. Even though my parents didn't eat human food, they had some weird inside joke about eggs. They would always smile and laugh at each other. My mom smiled at me as she looked up from the sizzling pan, then gave a look of 'I think you over did it' to Alice.

"Alice, I won't deny your taste in style is excellent, but something more subtle wouldn't have been bad, especially since it's her first day of school." Bella said politely, but at the same time mocking her.

"Oh don't listen to her." Alice replied. "You look beautiful! And have a good first day of school. Jasper and I are going hunting but we'll see you tonight." And at that she sped off towards the front door to wait for Jasper. I ate my eggs in silence, and tried not to look disturbed at how my parents kept looking at each other.

I parked my car in the student parking lot, and walked to the front office where the middle aged woman handed me a slip of paper that I had to get all of my teachers to sign, and my schedule. The first bell rang and I walked to my class, I handed the teacher my slip of paper that he had to sign. I introduced myself to the class by my teachers' request, and then walked to the back of the classroom to sit in an empty seat.

People were turning their heads a full 180 degrees, not being subtle at all, and were staring at me. I just bent my head down, and started copying down the notes that were on the front board. The rest of my classes were the same, I would introduce myself to the class, then sit down and be starred at for the rest of the period.

Lunch was worse, instead of thirty heads staring at me it was about three hundred heads staring at me. I went and stood in the lunch line right behind a girl who I remembered was named Clair Weeber. "Your Edward Cullen's sister, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Renesemee." I replied. "But you can call me Nessie." I smiled.

"I'm Clair Weeber." She stated. "My older sister Angela was friends with Edward and Bella."

I thought about every conversation I had with my parents and all of the ones that I had eavesdropped in on. It only took me about a second to process all of that. "Oh yeah, I think Angela came up a few times when they talked about school." I smiled at her, and then continued down the line grabbing a slice of cheese pizza and lemonade. Clair waited for me, and asked me to sit at her table. I followed her, reluctant that I wouldn't be sitting alone on my first day of school.

I looked around the room, and laughed to myself. It appeared my mother was right. My outfit that Alice had picked out for me would not be described as subtle. But I did receive many compliments on my cloths, so I guess there was nothing to complain about. Most of the kids wore jeans and a plain shirt. So besides the fact I was the 'new kid', I was also wearing cloths that probably look forgin to everyone. Except… my eyes stopped on a guy, who like me was wearing cloths that looked very expensive. He must have been new also, because he was sitting at the end of the table I was heading to, all alone.

The rest of the school day went by slow. My classes were boring, and I already new most of the things the teachers were teaching. But thankfully, Clair along with Gregory or Greg as he liked to be called (who I met at lunch) was in a few of my classes. I had gotten to know them better during lunch that day. At least when Bella would ask me- "Did you make any friends today?" I wouldn't have to answer "no".

Finally seventh period rolled around. Greg and Clair had Gym, I was unfortunate and had Gym right before lunch. I gave the slip of paper to my teacher, and then walked down the aisle to the only empty lab desk. Biology was not my favorite subject. Although, just the mention of the word 'biology' made my parents smile. Alice said that that was the class that they first met each other.

As I sat at my desk, I figured I would be all alone for the rest of the year, until the guy who sat at lunch alone today walked in. He handed her a slip of paper that she signed, then he started walking towards my desk. Our teacher Mrs. Marrs didn't like wasting time on introductions, so I didn't know what his name was. As he walked down the aisle to come sit next to me, the only empty seat left, I got a better look at him. He was really cute. He had light brown hair, that was in a messy disarray. He had tan skin, which made it obvious that he wasn't from around here. There weren't enough days of sun in Forks to even change someone's skin color, no matter how slight the change might be. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Shane Oxford." He said extending out his hand. I shook it, and smiled. "Your Renesemee, right?"

"Yes. You can call me Nessie, that's what most people call me. So your new here also?" I asked

"Yeah." He smiled. WOW. His smile sent butterflies up my stomach. "My mom's a U.S. Marshal, and we moved to Forks for her job. She's reviewing the Forks Police Department." He said.

"Really? My mo-sister in law's dad is the Police Chief here at Forks." Oops! Oh well, I don't think he caught my almost slip up.

"Oh that's cool." He said. And before there were any awkward silences, Mrs. Marrs called class to order. We were to work with our lab partners on a fill in the blank worksheet packet. I had never done one before, but the groans coming from my fellow classmates told me that they were nothing special.

Shane and I opened our textbooks to the specified page, and started reading. We would share sideways glances at each other, but never sharing one word. Finally half way through the class I spoke. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "So do you live in Forks permanently, or are you leaving after this year?"

"Actually I'm leaving in a month." He answered.

"Oh." Obvious disappointment ran across my face. And I wasn't sure why I felt that way. I had no right to, I had only met him today, and yet I felt close to him, and it appeared he felt the same way about me too.

"Yeah it's a shame. I think I'll miss you too much." He laughed jokingly, but there was a serious tone hidden behind his smile. I blushed, but laughed with him. We both attracted stares from our classmates. And we started laughing again at the look on our classmates' faces. We talked for the rest of the class period about our lives. I felt bad though, because everything that I was telling Shane wasn't the truth. It wasn't a complete lie; it was more of a fabrication of my real life. I mean I couldn't exactly tell him that I was half vampire half human. He would probably think I'm crazy, and besides my mom, no one really believes that vampires exist. I'm sure there are people in this world that actually believe in us, and in a way they are probably the most sane people on this planet. But for the sake of secrecy they are hazardous, and flare up red sparks whenever they suspect you of something, so it's best we stay away.

The last bell finally rang, and Shane offered to walk me to my car. He soon realized that the car he was walking me to, was the nicest car in the parking lot. Alice and Edward had bought me a BMW. Bella wasn't a car person so Edward and Alice got together on my "fully grown" birthday. Since technically I was only six, they decided to call the day I would stop growing my "fully grown" birthday. Although the day I was fully grown was more of a guess, I looked like I was at least sixteen, maybe older. Bella had gotten my fake drivers license, Jasper had offered, but Bella had something about scaring a guy so she would do it. I didn't question it any further, I was just glad that I would finally get my own car instead of borrowing someone else's. I really wanted a Porsche 911 Turbo (I really like Alice's), but Bella said something about my safety and Edward didn't argue with her. I would have, but I didn't want to lower my chances of getting a car.

Shane looked at deliberately towards the car than back at me. "The Cullen's must really love you." He mused.

"Yeah, they do." Shane kept eyeing the car like it was candy.

"BMW 123 coupe." He said.

"What?"

"That's what your car is a BMW 123 coupe." He explained.

"Oh, okay. I don't really pay attention to that kind of thing." I laughed. And truthfully I didn't, I was just grateful that I had a car. "You want to drive it sometime?" I asked.

"I would love to, how about this weekend?" Wait was he asking me out on a date? No it was just a drive, it couldn't be a date, could it? I felt excited.

"Um, sure! I would love that… how about Friday night?" Oh please say yes, oh please say yes!

"Sounds good. Maybe we could get dinner before we go driving?" He asked. Oh now that had to be a date! YES!!

"Defiantly, I would love that. I would say pick me up at 7, but I don't know if you would be able to find my house." I laughed. "It's kind of hidden."

"Well I can try at least." He said. YES! Rosalie once told me that if a guy would fight through obstacles to be with you, then they really liked you. I think finding my house, would be his first obstacle. I smiled to myself. I looked around the parking lot and realized that we had been standing by my car for a while. Most of the parking lot was empty, but the kids that were still there, were staring at us.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to turn in our slips that our teachers signed?" He remembered.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe we forgot." I laughed, and he joined in. I put my bag in my car, and then walked with Shane to the front office. We dropped off our slips and walked back to the parking lot. That's when I noticed that the only car left was mine. "Where's your car?" I asked.

"It broke down a few days ago. My mom was supposed to pick me up but I guess she forgot or maybe she got held up at work." He sighed.

"I'll drive you home if you want, so you don't have to bother your mom at work." I offered.

He looked relieved. "Really? Thanks, I appreciate that." I nodded for him to get into the car, and as I looked into his eyes I saw a sparkle of excitement. I just hoped that the excitement was for me, and not for the car. I sped out of the parking lot. I really wanted to talk to Shane, but I was busy taking directions to his house. I parked in front of his house, when I was about to say goodbye-

"Are you a flower and candy girl, or do you not really care at all?" He asked.

"I honestly don't care about flowers and candy. I think it just makes it awkward." I laughed. "Cause then all I have is my hands filled with flowers and candy. And then what would I do next…" I started laughing again, and smiled at him. "Don't worry about flowers and candy, they are just something that if I really wanted them I could drive up to the store for."

He smiled at me. "Okay, just making sure." He laughed also. "See you tomorrow." It wasn't a question. I liked that. I just nodded and smiled. He raised his hand, and gently moved my hair out of my face, and tucked it behind my ear. Then he got out of the car, and walked into his house.

(A/N: i've already started working on the next chapter, but if you have any suggestions please tell me!)


	3. Jacob is Back

**So i realized i have been spelling Renesemee's name wrong... i'm fixing that now...**

**bleedinglove93:** Thank you, i appreciate it.

**lauren z.:** Yes Jacob is actually in this chapter.

**Lil' Miss Renesmee:** i dont take offence.

**nicoledadahh:** Thank you very much!

I walked into the kitchen where my mom and Esme were slaving over dinner. Esme enjoyed learning to cook, she looked just right with her hair pulled back and dressed in an apron. The air smelled of chicken and rice. Yum…

"Who's Shane?" Dad asked. I didn't realize that I had been thinking about him. But how could I not. He was beautiful and perfect, and was really sweet and kind. He had such a beautiful smile, and his voice was dreamy.

"Just this guy I met today in biology class." Uh oh, both my mom and dad looked at each other and smiled. "We are going out on a date on Friday."

"Really?" Bella asked. "Hmmm… What are you two going to do?"

"Dinner then go driving, I told him I would let him drive my car for a while." I looked at my parents worried for two reasons. One, I didn't know if they would even allow me to date, and two because I didn't know if they would have a problem with having Shane drive my car. But Edward nodded to me, telling me my worries were not a problem. I smiled back in response.

"Renesemee, after dinner you have to do your homework. Just because you're smarter than most kids your age doesn't mean you don't have to do your homework." She looked at me with a stern face. What are you serious? Ugh. I didn't want to do homework.

"Your mother is right, do your homework then you can do whatever you want afterwards." Dad agreed.

"Okay, fine." I said.

I ate dinner quickly. Shoving the food down my throat so fast my mouth was burning. After I ate I ran upstairs into Edward's old room. I pulled out my homework and sat on the couch, and started to write the one page English essay that was due Wednesday but I figured I should just get it over with. After I finished I started on my algebra 2 homework which was incredibly boring, then finished the fill in the blank biology packet. Whew that was exhausting. Not really in the physical or mental sense but just the fact that it took a while and it was boring. I already knew most of it, but there was just a lot of it.

I was sitting on the couch starring at a picture of my parents, back when my mom was still a human, when my phone rang. I pulled my phone out of my bag, and looked at the caller-id, and saw Jacobs name flash across the screen. My heart started to race, I hadn't seen Jacob in three days, which was a record for him. He was usually over at the house everyday. Sam had found an unknown trail that headed north towards Canada, and Jacob along with Leah and Quill were in the search party.

"Hey Jake! How are you?"

"I'm good. But I miss you!" He exclaimed.

"I miss you too." I replied. "I can't wait to see you; I have so much to tell you about my first day of school." I looked at the clock on the wall, it showed 7:30. "Are you back in town?" I hoped.

"Yup, got back about ten minutes ago."

"Great! Want to hang out? I have so much to tell you." Like about this guy named Shane, who's perfect in all aspects of life. I laughed to myself, wow, was l really that obsessed over just one day. These were the days I wished I had my fathers' power to read minds. I so badly wished I could know what he was thinking about right now. More importantly what he thought about me.

"Sure! I would love to; want to come to First Beach?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye." I snapped the phone shut. Grabbed my school bag and ran to my room in the house separated from the main white house. I took my blazer off and put on a black vest that tied in the back (something else Alice had bought me for my new school year). It would be hot outside, and being near Jacob would make it even hotter. I ran back to the main house and told my mom I was going to First Beach to hang out with Jacob. She just smiled and went back to reading her book. All of that only took me about two minutes. The perks of being half vampire. I got in my car and drove down to La Push.

A/N: I'm almost done with the third chapter, but if anyone has any ideas please tell me!! Sorry this one was shorter, the next one will be longer i promise!


	4. Ice Cream

**TwlightatMidnight****:** well Bella's not in this chapter, but when she is I will try to make her more "active"

**hellinkeller15****:** I'm not really sure, I never really thought about it.

**lauren z.:** if i told you, that would spoil it...

"Jake!" I yelled and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"So tell me everything!" He exclaimed. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great. I made a few friends. And-" I was asked out on a date, but Jacob cut me off.

"You should invite your friends down here Friday night. We can make a bonfire and make S'mores." He smiled.

I frowned. It sounded like a really great idea. "I can't Friday, but how about Saturday night?" I wondered. I hoped that would work, I really wanted to introduce Jacob to all of my friends. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, Saturday works. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Oh I have a date." I looked at Jacob and he made a weird face. But I continued talking. "But anyway, I'm so excited about Saturday. I'll ask all of my friends tomorrow if they can come. But do me a favor, if you start telling all of the legends, keep me out of them please. Mom figured them out, and I don't want someone who is really superstitious asking question about me." I stated.

"Hmmm…" He trialed off in thought. That was the same thing my mom said when I told her I was going on a date.

"Jake?"

"Oh yeah, okay I'll keep you out of them, I promise. But you're my favorite part." He laughed. "So who is the guy you're going out with, have I ever heard of him?"

"I don't think so." I responded. "He's new in town. He's from L.A., his name is Shane Oxford." Just then my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" I asked skeptically.

"Hey Nessie it is Shane." I saw Jacob's face turn into a grimace when he heard the word "Nessie"; he was the first one who ever started calling me that. (Maybe he didn't like it when other people used it, but my whole family used it so then maybe not). My heart started to race at the sound of Shane's perfect voice. Jacob could hear my heart beating fast, and frowned.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" I smiled. I looked back at Jake, who was now looking at the moon, trying to hide the fact that he was frowning.

"Nothing really. My mom says thanks for driving me home. My car will be in the shop until Wednesday, but she promised she would pick me up." He laughed.

Sigh. I loved his laugh. "Well tell your mom it was not a problem, and I can drive you home until you get your car back." I really hoped he would take this offer. I liked talking with him, and being around him.

"Okay great!" He sounded excited.

"Well I have to go. I'm down in La Push hanging out with a family friend. I met him this summer after I moved here. But I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked. I really didn't want to stop talking to him, but I couldn't be rude to Jacob.

I talked with Jacob for about an hour more. We talked about his trip, and everything that I did in those three days without him. It was a long night to say the least. As I was walking to my car I had an idea. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was only 8:55. I called Shane's number hoping that he would pick up, and not his mom. The phone started to ring; I got in the front seat and started my car.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Hey, it's Nessie." I said. "Are you busy?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Do you think your mom would mind if you got ice cream with me right now?" I asked. I was really in the mood for some ice cream, and it was a spur-of-the-moment idea to invite Shane along, but a good one.

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem, where at?"

"There's a place on 4th street, I'm leaving La Push right now, and I should be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok great. See you then." He said his words flowing like silk.

I got to the ice cream shop in 15 minutes, but Shane was already there. Huh. Shane was sitting in what I guessed was his mother's car. Not exactly what I would have expected, especially because of the reaction he had earlier when he saw my car. I walked up to a sliver Lexus, I didn't know what kind it was, but I wasn't expecting him to drive something so nice. I knocked on his window; he looked up and smiled then got out of the car.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He laughed. I was eyeing his car out of the corner of my eye. "Surprised?" He asked.

"A little." I shrugged. "What type of car _do_ you drive?"

"I drive a BMW 120 coupe, and you drive a BMW 123 coupe. More power." He smirked.

"Oh, okay." I laughed. "Let's go get some ice cream." We walked so close together that are arms were touching, knocking against each other with each step.

We ordered our ice cream and Shane paid. How gentleman like of him. I looked at him in the light and smiled. He looked incredibly dreamy. I don't know how else I would describe his looks. His brown hair was messed up like at school, but it made him look cute. I could totally picture him as a surfer model or something like that. He looked down at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked, Feeling very subconscious of myself right now.

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean why were you laughing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just noticed you changed your cloths." He said. Wow. He noticed what I was wearing. Sigh. He was so perfect. Maybe I was just being an infatuated teenager, but I really liked him, and I couldn't help thinking that it was love. But then I remembered that I was only 16, and we hadn't even gone on an official date yet. No, I couldn't let myself get that far, yet. And besides, didn't he say he was only staying for a month. It would be too hard on me if I loved him, and he left. No I couldn't let it get that far. And was it even ethical for me to love someone who was human. I wasn't completely human, and even though I might have looked like one, I drank blood. I couldn't tell him that, could I? Bella accepted Edward for what he was when she found out he was a vampire, could he accept me for what I was?

"Oh yeah that's because it gets hot at night on the beach. Oh speaking of the beach, my friend Jacob invited you and a few of my other friends to come to the beach Saturday Night. You can invite someone if you want. But otherwise it will be just a few people. We'll have a bonfire, make S'mores, and I'm sure the guys from La Push will be more than happy to tell everyone their tribal legends." I laughed. I had heard them too many times, and have seen them first-hand, seeing as I was part of them. "So what do you think?" I asked. I really hoped he would be able to go. The more time I could be with him, the better.

"Yeah. Sounds great. And by the way, you look beautiful tonight." I blushed, and looked down.

"Thank you." I said shyly. Jacob used to tell me I was beautiful all the time, but it was more of a best friend, big brother type way, but nothing more. There was a time when I wished it was more, but that was just wishful thinking. I mean honestly how could he like me? He was at least twenty-two (probably older but he looked like he was in his early twenty's). What twenty-two year old would like a sixteen year old? I realized that he could stop growing as long as he turned into a werewolf and I would never look older, everyone learned that after meeting Nahuel, but still, I couldn't imagine him liking me. Nahuel was coming to visit us in a few months and every time his name would come up I would remember a conversation my mom and dad had when I was younger. Dad had said something about Jacob having competition when I was fully grown. I don't quite understand the Jacob part, but I don't think Nahuel and I will ever become more than anything then friends, but I don't know, it's too early to tell.

Shane lifted my chin up with his hand and said, "You really are beautiful." He smiled sweetly. That just made me blush even more, but I smiled back in response.

We finished our ice cream then started walking towards the door. Shane grabbed my hand just as we walked through the door. We walked in silence hand in hand towards my car. We stopped by my door; he took his other hand and brushed my hair out of my face, and placed it behind my ear, just like he did earlier in the car. He gave me a light peck on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He smiled then opened my car door for me.

"Me neither." I smiled, and then got in my car. He closed the door then started walking away.

**A/N: so tell me what you think….. I thought about doing Jacob's point of view from this chapter to show how he feels when he finds out Renesemee is going out on a date, but with school starting soon I don't know yet.**


	5. Study Buddy

CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**nicolededahh****: **

_1. That's really cool_

_2. I've still been thinking about Shane, I hadn't quite decided about him, i figured i would make him something other than human, but i wasnt sure yet. But i love you ideas!!_

_3. And Ill do Jacob's POV when everyone is at the beach!_

The next day at lunch I introduced Shane to Clair and Greg. Shane and I made an unspoken rule to not mention last night to anyone. It wasn't something we discussed; we just mutually decided to not mention it. Gossip was something that neither of us wanted to be apart of. At least not yet. But Clair and Greg were soon going to be apart of it. The whole time during lunch Clair and Greg could not keep their hands off each other. All they were doing was flirting the whole time, non-stop.

"Greg, would you ask Clair out all ready?" I asked. Clair immediately started blushing realizing that people were staring. Greg on the other hand tried to play it cool, just shrugged and cleared his throat. Okay… so maybe I made it awkward, but I think the truth isn't all that bad when it's obvious to everyone that they should just go out.

Shane laughed. And the awkward moment of silence soon dissolved.

"Oh before I forget… a few friends of mine from La Push to go down to First Beach and make a bonfire and I'm sure they will want to tell their tribal legends Saturday night if you guys can come?" I asked hopeful. I thought it would be a lot of fun if we could all hang out, and they could meet the pack, although I would refer to them as humans when there were humans around.

"Sweet! I've never been down there." Clair said.

"I've been swimming there a few times, it's pretty cool." Greg said casually.

"So you guys can come?"

"Yeah, we'll come." Said Greg and Clair nodded in agreement.

"Cool, I'll let them know. If you want to invite anyone that would be cool too." I added, but they just shrugged.

Fifth period was Study Hall and Shane had it fifth period as well. Technically you weren't supposed to leave campus, and even though the parking lot was not part of the building, it wasn't technically _off_ campus. So Shane and I went and sat in my car listening to the radio, and looking around the parking lot we weren't the only ones who had that idea. I was helping Shane with last nights algebra homework while at the same time doing tonight's algebra homework. I knew Jacob would want to hang out again and the sooner I finished my homework the more time I could hang out with Jacob.

I started my French homework, I would have taken Spanish, but Edward told me since I was already fluent in Spanish, I should learn French. Alice said something about moving to France after I graduated, and that I should learn the language. Bella promised to learn it with me since she didn't know French either. It wasn't that hard to learn, learning a language wasn't very hard for me; I picked things up a lot easier then normal people. While I was in the middle of reading the first chapter in my French book my phone rang. Alice's name flashed across the screen. Why would Alice call me during school?

"Alice is something wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Nope." She popped her "p". "Why did you pick up? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No fifth period is Study Hall, what do you need?"

"Oh I was just going to leave a message saying that Jacob called and he wanted to talk to you right away so he wondered if you could go down to La Push after school?"

"Well I have to drop Shane off at his house, but then I can go." Hmm... I wondered what Jacob wanted to talk about.

"Ok, ill pass the message on. See you later." And she hung up the phone. I looked at the time, and realized we only had five minutes before the final bell rang to get to our next class.

"We better go, we have five minutes." I told Shane. He looked up from his English essay.

"Oh I wasn't even paying attention to the time." We put our books back in our bags, and got out of the car and started heading back to the main building.

I had English next and like my mother it was my favorite subject. But I wasn't crazy like her. I didn't re-read books all the time. I will admit I have read a few books more than once, but that's when there was nothing else to read. Shane had History next which was on the opposite side of the building. We said our goodbye's then headed off to class. English was okay. It wasn't boring, but it was in no way fun. We were going to start reading The Odyssey. Not that Greek Mythology wasn't interesting, but I had already read this book, and I didn't feel like re-reading it again. But on the other hand whatever the assignments would be would probably be really easy.

Biology came-which excited me- I couldn't wait to see Shane again. I got there before he did, but his class was also on the other side of the building. It felt like forever-the wait for Shane to arrive at class-and he came into class with only moments to spare. He smiled at me apologetically and sat down. Mrs. Marrs started class. She gave us a small lecture on mitosis and meiosis, and told us our assignment was to write a one page report over them. Nothing special. She was allowing us to start in class, but we weren't allowed to talk. Humph. Okay then, fine, I'll write him a note…

_**What took you so long?**_

_My teacher held the class behind because people were talking too much during class._

_**Oh, okay. Am I still giving you a ride after school?**_

_Yes…. Can you help me with this project?_

_**Ha yes… what do you need help with?**_

Besides starting to write the report, and passing a note between me and Shane, I was also writing notes about Meiosis and mitosis just in case Mrs. Marrs saw us passing notes. Then we would have an excuse if she asked to see what we were writing. This luckily was not needed.

_All of it, I wasn't really paying attention to what Mrs. Marrs was telling us._

_**Do you ever pay attention in class? **_I was laughing to my self.

Shane smiled when he read this, then began to write._ Sometimes, but biology doesn't excite me… can you help me tonight after school?_

_**Sure, how about right after school?**_

_That works, but I thought you had to do something after school today?_

_**Oh, my friend Jacob wants to talk to me, but I see him all the time I'll just talk to him later tonight.**_

_Okay, thanks._

I stopped writing and started working on the report. I was searching through the textbook, trying to find different examples that went along with mitosis and meiosis. Then trying to make sure I had enough to fill an entire page. I finished the report with five minutes left in the class. I looked around and realized that I was the only one who was finished. So I decided to fake the fact that I was done, trying to seem more normal, but Shane notice. He just gave me a weird look, and then continued looking in his textbook. I just kept flipping pages in the textbook, and doodling on a scrap piece of paper to pretend that I was writing down notes. School was going to get really boring if I kept having to pretend to do my work, and finished all of the work before class even ended. It was only Tuesday and the project wasn't due until Thursday, could it really take people that long to write this thing? Oh well, less work for me then I guess.

Shane and I walked to the car after the bell rang. I drove to his house then parked the car. We walked inside and went and sat at his dinning room table. The house was beautiful, and nicely decorated. It was a very delicate and an old fashion look. I smiled and thought of Esme. It looked like something she would have designed. I gave the notes that I had written during class to Shane and explained everything to him. I wasn't going to do the work for him. I was at his house for about an hour when his mom walked in.

"Hello? Shane I'm home." A sweet high voice asked.

"Hey mom I'm in the dinning room with my friend Nssie" he yelled back.

Just then a small lady probably in her mid thirty's walked in. She was short and thin, but fit. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi I'm Dorthy Oxford, Shane's mom." She extended her hand. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Renesemee, but I go by Nessie."

"Oh yes, you're the one who drove Shane home yesterday. Thank you for that. I completely forgot and I was distracted with work."

"Oh it was not big deal. You're working at the Police Department right?" She nodded in response. "My step-sister's dad Charlie is the Police Chief there."

"Oh yes, Charlie. I've been working with him a lot since we arrived here. Great guy, doing an excellent job I might add." I just smiled. "Well I'll let you two get back to work." And with that she left the room.

It was taking us so long to finish his report because we kept talking. I had finished mine in thirty minutes, but now that we were able to talk, that's all we were doing.

"Nessie dear, do you want to stay for dinner tonight? I'm making pasta." Dorthy yelled from what I'm guessing was the kitchen.

"I would love to." I called back. I picked up my phone and called Bella.

"Hey Bella can I stay at Shane's for dinner? Do you think Esme or Carlisle will mind? Ms. Oxford invited me to stay." I asked. I had to remind myself that Esme and Carlisle were acting as my adoptive parents to the outside world.

"Yes that's fine. Did you talk to Jacob today?" She wondered.

"No I didn't go over there. I was helping Shane with a biology report. But I figured since I see him all the time that he could wait a day. Oh, but I didn't call him to tell him that I wasn't coming after school. Can you do that for me?"

"Well sweetie, Jacob had to leave about thirty minutes ago, I think that's why he wanted to talk to you after school. He should be back Friday though." My heart sunk. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. I felt bad now because I blew him off to help Shane with something that could have waited an hour.

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you later tonight then. Bye."

"Love you sweetie, bye." She hung up.

I retold the story of my "past" to Dorthy. Trying to make sure that I didn't say anything different than what I had told Shane. But my memory was really good, and my story didn't change at all. I learned how Dorthy got a job as a U.S. Marshall and how she ended up residing in Forks. Then she started talking about redoing the inside of her house.

"Renesemee dear, you don't happen to know of anyone in town who does interior designing do you? I've been thinking about redoing the kitchen and the living room. Is there a local business that you may know of that does that kind of thing?"

"Actually I know someone who might help you with that. Esme- my adoptive mom- loves restoring old houses and decorating. I can ask her if she might be interested."

"Oh how nice of you. That would be nice." The table got quite for a while. I usually ate dinner in silence unless Bella and Edward were at the table with me, then we always ended up talking about something. But eating dinner in silence now, just felt awkward.

"Shane dear, I hope you don't mind me telling you this news in front of your friend-I think it's good news because I have grown to like Forks very much- but I received news today from my boss. They want me to stay for the rest of this year. He said probably until the end of December." Dorthy stated. Shane had a shocked look on his face, but I was happy. I didn't show it, because I wanted to be on Shane's side no matter how he felt. But if he was going to be here until December then we would have more time together.

"Really? Why did they decide to have you stay here until December?"

"I'm not exactly sure. They just told me that I was going to be needed in Forks for a few more months."

"Oh okay, so then does that mean were selling our house in L.A.?" Shane asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." It got really awkward at the table, more awkward than it had been before. We all finished our dinner in silence.

After dinner, Shane walked me to my car.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. "You just started acting weird during dinner."

"My parents split up a month ago and my dad still lives in our house in L.A., if my mom is selling the house, then they've given up on trying to save their marriage. My dad is probably moving in with his new girlfriend. I haven't talked to him since we moved here, and he's made no effort to talk to me."

"Wow. I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what to say to that. But if you ever need to talk about it, or anything you can always talk to me." I said sincerely. I've never had to deal with anything like that.

"Thanks." He said sadly. "See you tomorrow." And he opened my car door for me. I got in; he closed the door, smiled then walked away. I sat there for a moment contemplating what I was going to do. I didn't really want to go home, but Jake wasn't home either. I called Seth, I figured if Jacob turned into wolf form, Seth would know what he was thinking.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Hey Seth it's Nessie."

"Oh hey Nessie what's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me. Do you know what Jacob wanted to talk to me about after school?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I know what he wanted to talk to you about." He said bluntly but didn't go into detail.

"Do you want to expand on that?" I hoped.

"Not really. It really isn't my place to say. But I will say that he's really upset that he didn't get to talk to you today. That's all he's been thinking about all afternoon."

"Is he mad at me? Please tell him that I didn't mean to make him mad."

"No he's not mad. He's just sad."

"When is he coming back?" I asked.

"Friday night. I'm sure he will want to talk to you when he gets back."

"Well actually I'm busy Friday Night but I can talk to him Saturday afternoon or at night at the bonfire." I told him. "Make sure he knows that I didn't mean to blow him off, but I'll talk to him Saturday, just tell him to call me…. He wont get mad that I talked to you will he?"

"He probably won't like that you were getting information out of me, but he wont get mad."

"Okay. I just don't want him to get mad at you for something I did. Anyway I have to go. See you Saturday."

"Yup, see you Saturday, oh and tell Edward I say hi." I closed my phone, started my car and drove home. I had English homework to work on.

**A/N:Well i haven't decided wether or not i was going to have the date and when everyone goes to First Beach in the next chapter or have them seprate, i guess it really depends on how much i write or how much i dont write... thanks to eveyone who has reviewed!! (if you have any suggestions please tell me!!)**


	6. A date, then a quite morning

CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**nicolededahh****: **_next chapter will be in Jacob's pov. It won't be long though. Then I'll go back to Renesemee's pov when they go to the beach. (and I'll do Jacob's after that so everyone can know what he thinks about Shane.) Thanks for reviewing!! I **love** your ideas!_

**TwlightatMidnight****:** _I've been trying to figure out what Shane is... but I dont think im going to make him human. Thanks for Reviewing!! (and i like your suggestion!) _

Esme was delighted to hear that I had suggested her to design Dorthy's house. I promised to get her Dorthy's number so that she could call her. But now it was late I had stayed up with Alice watching a marathon of "What Not to Wear". Alice convinced me that it would be useful for my future; she told me that it was educational; I just didn't want to argue. . But thankfully Bella intervened after the 8th episode; I think Alice had done the same thing to her at one point I her life. It was now 11:30, and I had to get up early for school.

Wednesday and Thursday went by fast, and it was now Friday. Alice and Rosalie went shopping for me for my date. But I didn't approve of their outfit choice. I would have worn something simple, but their idea of an outfit choice for my date was a dress that exposed too much skin and really tall stiletto heels.

"No way!" I was practically screaming at them.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal. It's a really cute outfit!" Alice was screaming back. Rosalie just stood there laughing at our bickering.

"I knew you would react like this Nessie, so I picked something else out." Rosalie finally budded in.

"When did this happen? I didn't see it?" Alice looked kind of scared, fearing her power was slipping away from her.

"Relax Alice, it was a last minute idea, and I tried not to think about it while you weren't around." Alice was making a sad face, as if she had just been betrayed. "Don't worry Alice, I didn't mean to offend you, but I new Nessie wouldn't want to wear that, no matter how cute it is." She added at the end to make Alice's sad face disappear.

"Okay guys, I'm still in the room." I looked at them, and they stopped their bantering. "Rose, what did you get me?" I smiled, trying to prepare myself for what she thought would be "reasonable". This was coming from the girl who wears heels all the time. I was skeptical of what she was going to show me, but I put on my poker face, pretending to be excited. But when she pulled out a plain black skirt with a blue v-neck shirt made of silk, and a pair of flats, I smiled for real. Alice on the other hand looked at the outfit disapprovingly, but didn't say anything.

"Wow, it's so unlike you Rose." I laughed but grabbed the cloths and ran to the bathroom to change. After I changed Alice practically begged me to allow her to do my hair. But I figured it would require too much hairspray and something that would go along with a ball gown. So I quickly ran back to the main house, hoping my mom would protect me from Alice.

"Oh Renesemee." Bella's eyes widened when she saw me. "You look beautiful. Did Alice go shopping for you?" she asked.

"No, Rosalie did." I smiled. Bella looked at Rose questioningly. "I know surprised me too." I laughed.

"Hey!" Rose yelled.

""Just kidding." I said hesitantly. "What time is it?"

"7:10." Dad walked in. "You look nice." He smiled. "So I'm going to meet this Shane guy right?" Dad asked. Great exactly what I wanted, was for Shane to meet my entire family on our "official" first date. And keeping up the rouse of my parents being my brother and sister in law and acting as if Carlisle and Esme were my parents, was not going to be easy. Jacob already knew everything about my family, and Charlie kept his distance and pretended that everything was normal. But I was never around anyone where I had to pretend that my parents weren't my parents, and that my grandparents were my parents.

"Well, I suppose, but can it just be you and mom." I looked around at Alice and Rosalie who looked insulted. "Only because I don't want to scare him." I added quickly.

"Yes that's fine." Dad said. Good maybe he heard what I was thinking and agreed with my thoughts.

I walked to the living room where Jasper and Emmet were watching a baseball game. I sat down on the couch next to Emmet waiting for it to be 7:30. The time went by so slow. 7:15…7:18…7:23…7:25. Okay I couldn't take this anymore. I got up from the couch and started pacing.

"Renesemee?" Mom asked. "Are you ok?" Everyone else from the kitchen followed her into the living room.

"Yes I'm fine." I really wasn't. Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like Shane and I had never hung out outside of school. Jasper must have realized I was nervous because he stood up and walked over to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I slowly stated to relax. After about a minute I felt a lot better. I heard a car slow down on the main road and slowly turn into the long driveway. Everyone else must have heard it also because their heads snapped up looking towards the front of the house.

"Ok, everyone has to leave, now!" I practically screamed. Trying not to be rude I added "Please." Then gave a small smile.

"No way!" Emmet said. "I want to meet this kid. Scare him a bit; give that big brother speech, I've always wanted to do that." Oh please. Emmet was going to drive me crazy.

"Dad!" I whined. "Make him leave."

"Emmet, do the speech another day. Let's not freak the guy out all at once okay. Besides I already promised Nessie it would be me and Bella."

"Shouldn't it be Carlisle and Esme though? They are pretending to be your parents?" Jasper asked. I hadn't thought about that. I keep forgetting that to everyone else my parents aren't my parents.

"Uh oh. Well then what do we do?" I asked mom.

"We'll just say that Carlisle and Esme went camping for the weekend and they took the rest of the family with them."

"Ok that works." I smiled at her, and then turned to glare at everyone else. "Thanks for everything you've done today," mainly directing that to Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, "but can you please leave?" I hoped they would just go, Shane was getting out of the car by now and if Mom's story was going to work, everyone had to be gone. "I'll let you meet him another time, I promise." They had disappointed faces on, but they all ran upstairs.

The door bell rang, and I went to answer the door. I opened the door and looked at him, sigh, he looked so beautiful. He smiled at me.

"Hey how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. Come in, I want you to meet my brother and sister." I said, and led him to the living room. Bella and Edward were in the same place they were when I left to answer the door.

"Umm, Shane… this is my brother Edward, and his wife Bella." I said nervous at first, but not really knowing why.

"Hi nice to meet you." Shane smiled, and shook each of their hands, probably feeling how cold they were compared to him. But he didn't act like anything was different, he just kept smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Dad said. That wasn't exactly true, I hadn't really said anything about Shane to anyone, but dad would have known a lot about him by listing to what I was thinking about. And this past week I had mostly been thinking about him.

"Nice to meet you too" mom said. She winked at me.

_Okay Dad, you've met, can we go now?_ I thought. I really just wanted to leave and be alone with Shane. Dad just smiled at me.

"Well Shane, it was nice to meet you, but we'll let you two get going." Dad smiled at me. _Thank you._ I thought. I smiled to my parents then grabbed Shane's hand and we walked out to his car.

"Oh didn't you want to drive my car?" I thought all the way back to Monday.

"Oh yeah, I would love to!" he laughed.

"Okay just park your car in my parking space in the garage." As I walked into our garage, I realized that once he saw all the other cars in here, he probably wouldn't want to drive mine. Hmm… I don't think that dad would allow him to drive the Vanquish, and Alice was kind of protective over her car. Okay then I'll just see if he says anything. So I pulled my car out, and he drove his car and parked it in the garage. He walked back out and he was laughing.

"And I thought your car was nice." He said. I laughed with him.

"Are you sure you still want to drive my car?" I asked.

"Of coarse." He said. I just laughed. "Where did you want to eat?" he asked.

"I don't care; there are a few restaurants in Port Angeles that we could go to. To be honest with you, I'm not extremely hungry, but I'll eat if you're hungry." I said.

"I'm actually not that hungry either. Then what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Lets just drive around." I suggested. So we both go in the car, me on the passenger seat and him in the drivers'.

I don't think either of us really knew where we were driving, Shane just drove. We went through some town but I don't know which one. We just drove for hours in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. We were holding hands just watching the scenery fly past us as we drove.

"Do you know where were at?" I asked. We had been driving for at least two hours.

"Not really. I know we drove north. I'm pretty sure were still in Washington though." He laughed. "I think we should start turning around though, it will take us another two hours to get back to Forks." He smiled at me. He slowed the car down to a complete stop on the side of the road. He leaned towards me and I leaned towards him and kissed him. He kissed me back. It felt so right, so blissful feeling. I don't know how else to describe it. So many emotions were put into the kiss from both him and me. We probably kissed for over five minutes until we both had to stop to catch our breath. He laughed at us and smiled at me. I wanted so badly to kiss him again, and apparently he wanted the same cause he leaned towards me again and kissed me. There was just so much passion in the kiss and I never wanted it to end, but it was getting really late now, and if I wanted to make it home before midnight we had to leave now.

It was like he knew what I was thinking. He pulled away from me and said, "We should go, it's getting late."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Disappointment was flowing through my voice. I dint want to be separated from him. I wanted to keep kissing him. He looked at me and kissed me lightly on my lips before turning to face the steering wheel. He grabbed my hand as he turned the car around. It was that comfortable silence again. I started thinking about things, random things. Then I remembered Mom telling me the story of where my "parents" and the rest of the family was at for the weekend that I should tell Shane if he questioned where my parents were at. But he never did. He didn't question it; it was like it never fazed him. Oh well… I wasn't going to think about it too much.

"Oh can I have your mom's phone number to give to my mom, Esme about redoing your house?" I asked.

He looked confused at first, and then realization took over his face. "Sure, so you have something I can write on. I looked in my glove compartment where I found a napkin. Now if only I had a pen…. I looked in the back seat to see if there was anything to write with when I spotted a pen. It must have fallen out of my bag on day.

"Here you go." I said giving him the pen and napkin. He quickly jotted down the number and returned the napkin and pen back to me. I placed them in the glove compartment, and then placed my hand in his again as we fell back into that comfortable silence.

It was 11:45 by the time I got home. Shane gave me one more, long kiss before leaving. I didn't want our night to end, but I would see him tomorrow.

I woke up at 8:30 Saturday morning, still tired but happy that I would get to see Shane again. I went and took a shower. The hot water felt nice, I just stood there for ten minutes letting the water fall on me. I got out and wrapped a towel around me, and walked back to my room. Great. Rose and Alice were sitting on my bed. I knew why they were here too.

"Nessie! How was your date?" Alice asked. Who was too hyper for her own good.

"It was great." I smiled. Knowing that would not satisfy their curiosity.

"And? What did you do?" Rosalie asked, curiosity screaming in her voice.

"We just drove around. Not exactly where we went, we just drove." I looked at them, wishing they would leave me alone so I could change into cloths. They always seemed to want to talk when there was a bath towel wrapped around me.

"That's it?" Alice sounded disappointed. But I didn't really feel like telling them everything. There wasn't that much to tell. We didn't really talk.

"Mostly." Oops! That was the wrong thing to say.

"Mostly? What else was there?" Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat, and Rosalie was staring at me waiting for me to continue.

"We kissed." I said bluntly. Knowing

"Really? How sweet!" Alice exclaimed. Rose just smiled up at me.

"Can I change now?" I asked hopefully.

"Well that's the main reason we are here." Rosalie said. Of coarse it was.

"Okay fine, what did you buy for me this time?" I sighed. As long as it was nothing extravagant, I mean it wasn't like I was going to prom, I was going to the beach tonight.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic." Alice grimaced at me. So I smiled trying to pretend that I enjoyed being their Barbie doll they could dress up whenever they wanted to.

"A new bathing suit and a sun dress to go over it." I looked up at both of them shocked. Could that really be it? I would have expected her to have dressed me up in stiletto heels with a silk dress or something close to that effect.

"Oh don't act so surprised," Rosalie looked at me. "We can be reasonable sometimes." She said.

"Okay, well can I change into normal cloths right now; I'm not going to the beach until later tonight?" I asked. Why did I have to ask permission to wear cloths? This family was crazy.

Alice just sighed, and nodded. Clearly disappointed that she couldn't play dress up. Not yet anyways.

I walked into the kitchen where Esme was making an omelet. She was getting better at the cooking thing.

"Oh Esme, I have Dorthy's number in my car. I'll get it for you later on." She just smiled, and then turned back to the cookbook.

I just sat at the table in silence. Where was everyone? I was surprised that my parental units hadn't come into the room yet asking me about last night. Not that dad would have to ask, he could just listen to what I was thinking. I had tried to block out what I was thinking with a song once so that he couldn't hear what I was thinking, but it turned out I needed to practice that. I started out with a song I had heard earlier in the day, but the lyrics reminded me of something and then all of a sudden he could hear everything I was thinking. It was just too much trouble.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Esme after she finished with her cooking.

"Oh I'm sure they are around here somewhere." She said. Was that all she could say? Humph. Okay then, I have no idea if that's a good sign or a bad one, but right now I'm going to go with bad. Maybe that's the wrong instinct to have, but it was just too quite, and Esme wasn't talking like she usually did.

I ate alone. Esme had gone upstairs. This was so different compared to what usually happened. My mom and dad were usually in the kitchen with me during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even if we didn't talk it was their presence that made it comforting to be there. But now that I was alone in this big house just felt weird. I felt so out of place. I finished my food, and cleaned my dishes. I was just standing in the kitchen for a while, not really sure what to do. I walked upstairs hoping to find someone. Come to think of it, where did Rosalie and Alice go? They couldn't have gone far; they were in my room twenty minutes ago. I walked up to Esme and Carlisle's room where I found Esme reading a book.

"Hey Nessie. Did you need something?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"No just looking for mom and dad. Do you know where they are?"

"Oh I think they went hunting with Carlisle." She said. Why couldn't she say that before.

"Oh okay. Where's Jasper and Emmet and the rest of them, I saw Rose and Alice earlier, but I haven't seen them since?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe they went shopping or something." She said quietly. She wasn't giving me the answers I wanted. Usually everyone knew where everyone was. So how come she seemed to know nothing? Okay, something was defiantly up. My phone rang, which brought me out of my train of thought.

"Hello?" I asked I didn't look at the caller-id; I was too distracted to even think about looking.

"Hey Nessie, it's Shane." His voice flowed perfectly. It made me forget my worries from before.

"Hey Shane." I said happily.

"I don't know how to get to First Beach." He laughed. The reality of the day came back to me; I had completely forgotten that I was going to the beach today. It wasn't that long ago that Alice and Rose wanted to play dress up on me and I had already forgotten.

"Oh I'll pick you up at 7:00 if that's okay?" I asked. "It might be easier." I said. But truthfully I just wanted to go with him so that we could have extra time together, whether we talked or not.

"Ok that sounds great. See you then."

"Bye." I said sadly, not wanting our conversation to end. But he reminded me about Dorthy's number, so I ran to the car and grabbed the napkin with the number on it, and ran back to Esme.

"Esme, here is the number for Dorthy." I said, handing her the napkin. She smiled up at me.

"Thank you dear. I'll call her later today." She said, and then looked back down at her book.

I left the room, closing the door behind me. Now what was I going to do. I walked up to Edward's old room and shut the door behind me. This silence that was taking over the house was driving me crazy. I called Greg and Clair to make sure they could still go to the beach tonight. Greg said he was inviting a few friends which was cool. Then I would get to meet new people. I liked meeting new people. It was hard for me to let people into my life as much as I could, because almost everything I told them about my family was a lie. If I came up to someone and said "Hi my name is Renesemee, I'm six years old and I'm half human, half vampire" people would think I was crazy. Even Shane didn't know anything about my real life. I wished he did, but it wasn't something I could risk.

I looked at the clock on the wall; it was only 9:35. Humph. This was going to be a long morning. No one was here to keep me company. Esme was reading and everyone else had left to go "hunting" or "shopping". I would have believed it if she said that only Alice and Rosalie went shopping. But Emmet and Jasper would have made up an excuse to get out of shopping with them two. Something was going on. I just wished I knew what.

**A/N: I just finished the next chapter and im revising it now. its in Jacob's pov.**

**Anyways... Review! :)**


	7. A meeting or an intervention?

Chapter Six

**nicolededahh****:** _oh by the way... im also from Texas! (i was reading your profile thing...)_

**Saturday Morning**

I was pacing back in forth in front of my house, contemplating what to do. I just couldn't wait until tonight to talk to my Nessie. I phased and ran to the Cullen's house. Edward, Bella, and Carlisle met me at the door.

"No." Edward said.

_I have to tell her. She needs to know the truth._ I thought

"No." Edwards said again.

_Why not? She deserves to know. You know I can't live without her, I have to tell her._

"No." Edward said for the third time.

_Can you say something other than "no" for once, why can't I tell her?_ I demanded.

"Because, she should have the right to live her own life and not feel obligated to be with you. If she chooses you with out her knowing that you imprinted on her then you can tell her the truth." He said. Bella nodded in agreement.

_This is so stupid. I have the right to tell her!_

"Alice!" Edward called. Why was he calling Alice? Alice walked outside. "Can you go distract Nessie for us for a little bit?" he asked. Why did he want her to be distracted?

"No problem. Hey Rose come here! And while you're at it, bring those clothes we bought yesterday." The pixie and the blonde leech ran off towards Nessie's room.

"Follow me." Edwards said. He ran off into the woods and Carlisle followed. Bella stayed behind. I wasn't sure why though. "She will be back." Edward said.

We ran to the field where we had once planned to fight the Volturi. I just stood in the middle of the field while Edward and Carlisle stayed at the edge talking. We were there for about five minutes when I heard footsteps. A few seconds later Bella along with Emmet and Jasper (I think that was their names) walked onto the field. They went and stood next to the Dr. and Edward.

_What is going on?_ Edward looked over at me and started walking towards me. Now I realized why they stayed at the edge of the field, it was sunny outside, and their skin was glistening in the light. The rest of the family followed.

"Jacob, can you change into human form? Please?" Bella asked. "It's just easier for all of us." She said. Humph. I ran into the woods and phased back, putting the shorts I had wrapped around my leg on. I ran back to the middle of the field where the Cullen's were waiting for me.

_Edward, why are we here?_

"If you want answers you're going to have to talk. I promised Bella that I wouldn't answer your questions unless you ask them by speaking." He replied. This is stupid.

"Fine, why are we here?" I asked irritated.

"Because if Renesemee were to see you, you might be tempted to tell her." Bell said.

"It's my life too. I should be able to tell her." I yelled.

"But it's also her life." The doctor said.

_Don't you think I know it's her life also? But she's supposed to be a part of my life. _I looked at Edward, but he just made a face and looked in the other direction.

"I realize that it's her life too. But you know that being away from her kills me. It hurts too much. We were meant to be together." I said in a firm voice. Didn't they understand that I couldn't be away from her? That going away for three days was painful to me. That I needed to see her everyday of my life.

No one said anything. We just stood there for a while in silence. Finally the silence was broken.

"Okay we're here." I looked up to see the pixie and the blonde vampire walk onto the field. I was confused now. Were they the reason we had stopped talking?

"Okay good. Now let's talk." Edward said.

"Jacob, you can't tell Renesemee." Bella said. Hadn't they already told me this?

"Look she deserves to know that I imprinted on her." I said. She did have the right. She deserved to know that I was connected to her, that I loved her, no; I was _in love_ with her. She needed to know the truth.

"Let her choose for herself. She's happy right now; let her live her own life." Edward said.

"Why can't she live her life with me?" I asked.

"She can if she decides on her own that she loves you." He said.

"You know what dog? She's not even thinking about you right now. Did she tell you she had a date?" The blonde leech sneered.

"Yes she told me on Monday." I said. I didn't like the fact that she had a date. No one could protect her like I could.

"You don't think that she can protect herself? You do realize she lives in a house full of vampires, and she is half vampire. I don't think she needs you for protection." Edward sneered.

_That's not what I meant and you know it!_

"It doesn't matter what I think it only matters what she thinks." He said. The rest of the family looked confused.

"Speak out loud." Bella said quietly.

"Look you don't even know if she likes the guy, and maybe if I tell her the truth she will realize that she loves me too." I hoped. That could happen couldn't it?

"She does like him. His name is Shane by the way. I think he's going to the bonfire tonight. And yes she does like him." The blonde leech gave a wicked smile. She was enjoying the fact that Nessie like someone else besides me. I wasn't though. How could she like this guy? She's only known him for a week; she's known me for six years. I've been there with her almost everyday of her life, and yet some guy she met a week ago is more important to her than me.

"He's not more important to her. She felt bad for not talking to you on Tuesday. Why do you think she called Seth?" Edward said. "Of coarse I'm glad that you didn't have your "talk" with her."

"What did he want to talk to her about?" The blonde boy asked.

"He wanted to tell her that he imprinted on her." Edward said.

"No Jacob you can't tell her!" Bella screamed.

I couldn't take it anymore. Not the screaming and the arguing. I wanted so badly to tell her, and I would. I would tell her tonight with out actually telling her. She new the legends of the pack, so why not just mention that they imprint. I'm sure she's heard the word before. It's not like it was never brought up in front of her when she was a baby. She has a great memory, surly she knows what it means. But I would help her understand.

"As long as you don't tell her that you imprinted on her then you can do what you want. Don't you think she should be able to choose how she lives the rest of her life?" Edward said. I couldn't argue with that. She should be able to choose how she lived her life. I just wished she would choose me.

"I won't tell her." I promised. And I wouldn't. I would just explain that it was possible.

I watched as the Cullen's ran back to their house. I didn't know how long we had been there, but it didn't matter. I phased back into wolf form and ran home. I would just have to wait for tonight.

**A/N: **_Next chapter will be back in Renesemee's point of view when they goto the beach! i will update as soon as possible, but school starts tomorrow and i have to read my summer reading book (which i should have done over the summer, but i didnt :(... so i will try very hard to update as soon as possible!)_

_if anyone is confused... this is where everyone is Saturday morning when Renesemee can't find anyone and Esme is making up excusses for them._

_Please Review! if you have any suggestions please tell me!! I try and use most of them._


	8. First Beach

CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Sorry everyone for taking soooo long to update! But school just started, and it was a chaotic week. But I will try extremely hard to update as much as possible. _

**nicolededahh****: **_I live in Austin, where do you live? And no I don't have a myspace. _

Finally it was night! My parents and the rest of the family had returned from "shopping" and "hunting". But I didn't question it. I was in a good mood and I didn't want to spoil it before tonight. I had changed into the cloths that Alice and Rosalie had bought me for tonight. I looked in the mirror taking a mental picture of myself. This would probably be the last time I wore this outfit. Sigh. It was so cute. I said goodbye to Mom and Dad, then got in my car and headed to Shane's house. I walked up to his door and rang the door bell.

"Hey." Shane said, as he closed the door behind him. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" I asked as we walked back to my car. We got into the car and I started driving down to La Push before he answered.

"I'm okay…. My dad called me today." He said quietly.

"Really? What did he want?" I asked hoping he didn't think I was trying to stick my nose in his business.

"Just to tell me he was moving to Maine. Really random I thought but it's where his girlfriend's family lives." He laughed a nervous laugh, "He told me the reason why we never went to Washington D.C. when I was in the 6th grade was because he said it was too cold. And now he's moving to Maine permanently." He was silent for a minute. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed quiet. "He didn't even give me his new number."

"Wow." I said quietly. Felling bad for him, but I didn't know what else to say to him to make him feel better. But he smiled at my reaction, which I didn't quite understand. I gave him a questioning look.

"It's nothing." He said bluntly, but smiled. I just dropped it. I was trying to lighten the mood for tonight. I wanted him to have fun and not be sad about his father.

"So are you excited about tonight?" I asked playfully.

"Of course." He said mockingly. I just laughed.

When we got to the beach Greg's car was already there. We got out of the car and walked over towards him.

"Hey Greg." I waved to him.

"Hey!" he said smiling. "So I met some of your friends already." He nodded towards the water where Quill, Paul, and Embry were swimming.

"When is everyone else coming?" I asked.

"Clair will be here soon. And Jason Parker who you might have had in a few classes is coming with Samantha Hanks and her older sister Ashlea. Then John Walter and David Murray and his bother Andrew are all arriving together. Out of all the names he just listed I had only met Jason Parker who was in my second period French class with me. He sat right behind me, and we talked a few times. But everyone else I would be meeting for the first time. But I didn't worry; Shane (who probably hadn't met most of them either) would be right next to me the whole night.

Quill and Embry had come back up to where I was standing. "Hey!" Quill yelled, and ran up to me.

"Hey." I said as I gave him a quick hug. I hugged Embry as walked up from behind Quill. Yuck, they were both wet. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Paul went to get wood for the bonfire, and Jacob will be here soon. Sam and the rest of them are out patrolling." Embry whispered. Shane walked up from behind me and grabbed my hand. Embry and Quill automatically noticed this, and then looked back up at me questioningly.

"You haven't talked to Jacob lately have you?" Quill asked.

"No. I figured I would talk to him tonight after most people left." I asked confused over why Shane grabbing my hand would cause them to think of Jacob.

"Huh. Okay well I'm going to go help Paul with the wood, Embry you want to help?" Quill asked urgently.

"Yeah right behind you." And they both ran off. That was weird. But Clair pulled up and took my attention away from them.

"Hey. Glad you could come!" I said, as she walked up to me.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone for a second?" She asked sounding excited. I let go of Shane's hand and walked away half willingly and half unwillingly. I didn't want to be away from him. We walked down towards the water.

"So guess what?" she asked smiling.

"What?"

"Greg asked me out!" She practically screamed. I laughed to myself. Finally, I thought, it was about time. But I smiled at her.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed.

"I know." She paused. "Are you and Shane going out? I saw you two holding hands." She said. I laughed.

"Yes we are. We hung out a lot this past week but we went on our "official" first date yesterday." I smiled at her.

"That's awesome….. Well anyway that's all I wanted to tell you. But keep it on the down low, we haven't decided to tell everyone yet, but I know I can trust you." She smiled. "We should probably start heading back, more people have arrived I think." And she was right. As we walked back to where everyone was standing I saw a few more cars had parked, and there were more people standing around. I recognized only Greg and Jason, and there were two girls there who I guessed were Samantha and Ashlea.

"Hey Nessie!" Jason smiled, "how are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Great. And you?"

"I'm great. Oh, this is Samantha." He pointed at the tall blonde standing closest to him. "And this is Ashlea." He said pointing at the other tall blonde. They looked almost identical, but Samantha had rounder cheeks that made her look younger.

"Nice to meet you." I said to both of them. They just smiled and starred off towards the water.

"Hey Nessie!" someone yelled from behind me. It took me a second to realize that it was Paul. He ran up to me and hugged me. "How are you? It's been so long since I last saw you." He said dramatically.

"If I recall, it's only been a little over two weeks." I said looking skeptically at him. But he just laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said smiling. "Oh Jacob will be here soon. He's kind of upset about something. Did you ever talk to him?" He eyed me questioningly. Are you serious? Was he really that upset because I didn't talk to him earlier in the week? It wasn't like I never saw him. When I was growing up it was like he never left my side, he was my best friend. I would never intentionally hurt him.

"Quill already asked me that." I said bluntly. "I told him I would talk to Jake tonight. He can't be that mad can he?" I asked hopeful. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Ask him yourself." He said smugly then walked off towards Quill and Embry where they began making the bonfire. And just then Jacob came walking out from the woods about twenty yards away.

I sighed and looked back at Shane and realized that everyone had been staring at me. Probably confused about the conversation I just had. It probably looked like we were fighting, the way he just walked off at the end. But he was just giving me space. He must have known how Jacob was feeling about tonight. I shrugged; I wasn't going to let Jacob ruin my evening. Besides, it had barely started.

"Come on, lets go down to the fire." I said, and I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him towards the fire. Quill, Embry, and Paul were already sitting down talking and enjoying their night off.

Shane sat next to me and smiled down at me. "We should go for a walk later on." He said.

"I would like that. We should go through the woods. There's this path that leads to this other part of the beach. It's nice and quite there." I smiled back at him.

Just then I looked up and saw Jacob not five feet away staring wide eyed at me and Shane. When he noticed I was looking at him, he composed his features and walked over towards where everyone was sitting. He was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Greg!" Someone shouted from behind us. I looked behind me and saw three guys walking towards us.

"Hey John!" Greg shouted back. "David, Andrew!" Greg shouted again. The three boys waved back and came and joined in our circle that we had created.

I looked back at Jacob who was staring at my hand that was joined with Shane's. He didn't realize that I noticed this. He had a sad look on his face, but then quickly looked away when Paul kicked him in the side of the leg and motioned with his head towards me.

"Hey Clair and I are going to go swimming before it gets too dark, anyone want to join?" Greg asked. Almost everyone joined them except Samantha and David. Shane and I decided to go on that walk, so I led the way to the woods while holding his hand the entire time.

"Slow down." Shane laughed. I hadn't realized I had been walking so quickly.

"Sorry." I said, and turned to face him. By now we were half way through the woods. I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him. I started to pull away, but Shane held me in place and kissed me back. But I broke free needing to breath.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him, half running to the secluded beach.

The sun had started to set when we finally had left the shelter of the forest. We went and sat down on the beach hand in hand. It was so peaceful with the sound of the ocean water swishing around and the small waves crashing to the ground.

"It's nice here." Shane said finally breaking the comfortable silence. I starred back at him, and leaned towards him again.

We started kissing again. But this time with more passion and intensity. I didn't want to stop but we had to breathe. We broke away from each other gasping for air. We sat there for another minute before I decided we should go back. I wasn't sure how long it would take us to get back, and I didn't want anyone to get worried.

When we got back most of the people who had gone swimming were back. Everyone was talking and laughing and no one paid any attention to our arrival, except Jacob, who had a sad look on his face. I let go of Shane's hand.

"Hold on, I never said hello to Jake. I'll be right back." I walked over to Jacob who looked up at me and gave me a half smile.

"Hey Jake." I smiled back at him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. He didn't sound fine.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong? If this is about the other day when I didn't come down here to talk to you, I'm really sorry. I was helping Shane with homework, and I lost track of time. Then his mom invited me to stay for dinner. It just completely slipped my mind." I said apologetically.

"No it's not that. We can talk later on." He said still a little sad.

"Okay. Well how about we talk later tonight?" I asked. I hated seeing him in pain. I liked it when he was happy, it made me happy.

"That's fine." He said bluntly. Humph. Was that all I was going to get out of him? That he was "fine"?

"Well I'm going to go sit down." I said. He didn't say anything so I just walked back to Shane.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yeah everything is fine." I smiled. "I'm glad you're here tonight with me." I said.

"Me too." He said, then leaned down and gave me a kiss. It was short, but it was sweet. I looked up at him and smiled. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob's face turn from sad to angry? Why would he be angry? Had someone said something to him that made him get angry? He turned away from the crowed and starred in the other direction.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked. "Why don't you tell everyone the tribal legends?" I smiled at him. He looked up and gave me a half smile.

People were talking in agreement. Some of them had heard them already and were telling others that they were interesting, and the others were excited. Some probably hoping they were ghost stories or something. The fire in the center of our circle was burning blue and I stared deep into it waiting for Jacob to start.

He started with the legend claiming that they were decedents of wolves. "They say that the wolves are our brothers. The wolves that can also change into human form can imprint." Imprint? I had heard that word before, but I had never heard Jacob tell it in a story. Was this a new part to the legends? Or was this something that he was making up? "Imprinting is when the wolf falls in love with someone else." A few people made weird faces not completely understanding. Jacob noticed this too. "Meaning that when the wolf is in human form, and sees their true love, their other half, they have this immediate connection to them. They become to this person whoever they need them to be. Whether it's to love them, or to be a brother, or a friend. And they can tell this person-whoever it may be- their secret of being a wolf." Jacob said, and took a deep breath. Hmmm… I never knew this. Jacob had told me all of his secrets, but that didn't mean he imprinted on me. My whole family knew, and he said nothing about the entire family of the person you imprinted on knowing the secret. Besides my entire family knew Jacob was a werewolf before I was even born. "Then there are the stories of the "cold ones"." Jacob continued. I spaced out momentarily. Not extremely interested in what he was saying. It wasn't like I had never heard the story before, I was living in it. But then he said something I wished he hadn't.

"It was said, that one of the "cold ones" fell in love with a human. And they had a child together. The mother was the human, and had to be changed into a "cold one" because she was dying. And their child who is half human lives with them. But don't be fooled by her. From the outside she may look and act normal. She eats human food and looks just like you. But on the inside she is just like the rest of them, she drinks blood like it was second nature. She is exceptionally fast and has impeccable hearing. She will fool you all." He said glaring at Shane.

My mouth was hanging open in shock and in terror. He promised he would keep me out of these stories. He promised. Now I was the one who was angry. How could he do that? How could he betray me that way? I told him I didn't want to be in the stories, and then he goes and tells everyone! I was mad. No more than that, infuriated. I glared at Jacob. I couldn't be near him right now. I stood up, tugging on Shane's hand and we walked back towards the woods. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I just stood at the edge of the woods looking down at my feet.

Shane put his hands on both sides of my cheeks and tilted my head up so I would be looking at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said. If I said no he would ask why. I couldn't say "Oh because I'm the half human half vampire girl. And I told Jacob to leave me out of the stories, but he didn't after he promised he wouldn't. So do you still like me, or do you want to run and scream for your life? I promise I won't drink your blood". Ha. Like that would ever happen.

He leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I never wanted to let go. But I felt something different this time. I don't know how to describe it. It was a new feeling, a feeling I had never felt before, and I could only guess what it was. But I was so sure of how I felt.

"I love you" I said after we had stopped kissing. It just slipped out, but I was so sure of it. I knew that I did. There was nothing else it could be.

"I love you too." He said and smiled at me, before kissing me again.

I heard footsteps walking towards us, and I looked over to see Jacob only a few feet away. I really didn't want to talk to him but I couldn't just walk away.

"Shane, will you give us a minute?" I asked. He smiled then walked back towards the fire.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked angrily, looking towards the water instead of at him.

"Look I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have included you in the legends. But I guess I just got… well I… it's just that… look I don't know how to say it. But after I saw you kiss that guy-"

"Shane" I said, interrupting him.

"Right Shane," he continued. "I just… I don't know what made me do it. I just did."

"Well, that's a great explanation. I guess this is when I'm supposed to forgive you?" I asked sarcastically. I hope he didn't think that I was just going to forgive him and pretend like it never happened.

"No, I just want you to know that I am sorry." He said apologetically.

"I accept your apology, but you're not forgiven… I mean Jacob, you promised. And so what if I kissed Shane, how is that any of your business?" I yelled.

"I guess it's not any of my business, but-"

"You guess?" I was extremely angry now. He had no claim over me, how could he add a "but" to an answer that should have been a "no"!

"Look Nessie, I'm just trying to look after you that's all." He said sincerely.

"I can look after my own self thanks very much. And keep to your own business." I said curtly and stalked off.

I walked back to where Shane was. I gave him a hug then grabbed his hand and we walked back to the fire. Andrew, David and John had all left, but everyone else had stayed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not feeling really well, I think I'm going to head home." I said. I really wasn't feeling well; I just wanted to leave before Jacob could have another chance to talk to me.

I drove Shane home. I didn't want the night with him to be over, but we decided we would hang out tomorrow afternoon so I had that to look forward to. I was tired and frustrated with Jacob and sleep was probably the best thing for me. I headed home, my mind filled with both good and bad thoughts. The bad thoughts were mostly about Jacob, and how he betrayed me. But one good thing that came out of tonight was that Shane loved me, and right now that was all I would focus on.

_A/N: Please review! It's now 4 a.m. so I'm going to go to sleep! But I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I wake up tomorrow… or at least after I finish my homework. (Cause I have way too much!)_


	9. Meet the Family

Chapter Eight

**CHPATER EIGHT**

**Sophinna****: **_yeah I always thought it was weird how moments before he even saw Renesemee he was still in LOVE with Bella. I think it would be creepy if someone loved me, and then started loving my child (if I had one… completely hypothetical!) lol :)_

**lahhdeeraegen****: **_I'm not exactly sure yet…. I was thinking soon, but then it wouldn't go along with what I wrote in the second chapter (technically it is the first chapter but it's not the prologue…), which I wrote before I even really knew what was going to happen in the story. _

**nicolededahh****: **_I used to have a myspace…. But long story short it got deleted. :( 'tear' anyways… thanks for reviewing_!!

"Are you okay?" Shane asked. We were sitting in my car staring out the window looking out onto the park. It wasn't my idea to go here but Shane thought it might be nice to spend sometime outdoors. The day was nice and sunny. One of the rare days here in Forks.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was still upset from the night before when Jacob unveiled my secret without telling everyone exactly who I was. Why? Why would he do this? Because, he didn't like that I kissed Shane. Why would that bother him? I still didn't really understand his reason behind his actions. Was he really that jealous of me and Shane? He never said anything before when I told him I was going out on a date.

"No, your not." I guess I wasn't that good of liar. I half smiled at him and glanced down at my hands that were crossed in my lap.

"It's nothing really. I just keep thinking about those stories from last night." It was partially true. I was thinking about last night, but only one story. The one about me.

"They were interesting weren't they? Do you think they that people actually believe in those stories?" he asked.

What could I say? Of coarse people believed in those stories, the ones who did were living those stories. I was one of them. But I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't tell the truth either. I had a secret to uphold, I couldn't betray my family.

"I suppose they could be true. What do you think?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't believe in them, but at the same time hoping he would. Because that would mean that he would believe in the real me, but that would also mean that he would be too close to the life I live in. I couldn't allow that. But Dad allowed Mom to become part of his family, even before she was a vampire, she knew his secrets. And she didn't run away like normal, sane humans should.

"Yeah, I suppose they could be true." That wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for, but then again I didn't really know what answer I was hoping for. I faked a smile not really sure what I was feeling right now. "Come on lets go for a walk." He suggested.

We got out of the car and walked towards the swings. I sat down and he sat down on the swing next to me swaying back and forth. So much for our walk, but I just needed to sit down. I needed to think. I should just get over what happened last night. I should enjoy the time I was spending with Shane, instead of being in a bad mood, over what? Something I couldn't change. It wasn't like I could go back in time and stop Jacob from telling everyone the legend of the half vampire half human girl. If only I could though….

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shane asked, really worried this time.

"I'm fine. Really, just tired from last night." I smiled at him then grabbed his hand and pulled him off the swing. I started walking to no specific place, but as long as long as he was by my side I would be okay.

"My mom said that Esme called her the other day and that she was really excited about getting the house redone." He said, probably trying to keep my mind off of last night.

"Really? That's great." I said, trying to sound excited.

"Yeah I suppose. Oh also, my mom was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with us again tonight?" He sounded hopeful.

"I would _love_ to." I said sounding more excited then I had moments earlier. His mom was really nice, at least she was the first time I met her.

Shane smiled back at me but worry coated his eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said quietly.

"Of coarse I do." I laughed. "Come on." I said and I grabbed his hand. We walked towards the trees that sat at the edge of the park.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, but kept walking farther into the trees.

"Okay stop, please." He smiled at me. He looked down at me and kissed me.

"Why must we stop, unless you want to keep doing that for a while?" I smiled.

He just laughed. "Because…" he paused, smiling at me, but not being able to come up with a good excuse.

"Because nothing." I smiled back. "Do you have something against walking?"

"No." he said. He didn't say anything else, and I realized this conversation was going to go nowhere. But then I had an idea.

"Lets go back to my house, I want you to meet my family. After all you've only met my brother and sister-in-law." I smiled.

"Ok." He smiled back. Then he grabbed my hand and led me back in the direction of my car.

I parked my car in the garage and led the way to my front door. I knew that everyone would know that Shane was here, I just hoped they weren't in a perfect formation waiting at the front door like a posed picture. Maybe Dad would hear what I was thinking and would tell the family to scatter around the house and _act_ like they were humans.

"Okay before we go in I just want you to know what to expect." I half smiled. "Okay one: Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled to meet you, Alice who is my sister (the small one) will also be really happy she is finally getting to meet you. Emmet my big brother will probably give you the "big brother speech" mainly because he's never given one before and he thinks it will be fun, but don't worry as long as you make me happy, he will be fine. Rosalie will be happy I met someone. And I don't know about Jasper, but don't be afraid of any of them. Okay?" I asked, biting my lip. Would this be the point in time where he ran away? But why would he. Everything I said was something normal human families do, right? From the movies I had seen I was pretty sure the big brother gave a "big brother" speech, although I can't imagine Carlisle sitting on the porch with a shotgun, so we'll just skip over that part.

Shane just laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure it will all be okay." He smiled then grabbed my hand and gestured with his other hand towards the door.

I opened the door and walked inside. Whew. A wave of relieve washed over me at what I saw. Mom was sitting on the couch with a book-typical- and everyone else was out of view. I'm sure that most of them were huddled at the top of the stairs, out of sight, but I didn't care, as long as it looked normal. But why should I care if things looked normal? My family wasn't normal, _I _wasn't normal. But the charade seemed so much easier.

"Hey Bella." She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey Nessie, how are you?" She asked, eyeing Shane.

"Good. I wanted to introduce Shane to Mom and Dad, and everyone else."

"Oh okay." She winked at me. Of course she already knew that that was the reason why I was here. She knew before I even told Shane that was what I was going to do. It's not like I didn't expect Alice to see it happen, and I'm sure she was jumping with joy.

"I'll go get Carlisle and Esme." She walked out of the room in search for my grandparents.

"Let's sit down." I said, and pulled on Shane's hand and led him to the couch. A few seconds later Carlisle and Esme walked in. I got up and gave them a hug. "Hey _Mom_, hey _Dad_. I emphasized the words "mom" and "dad" trying to give the effect of calling them that on a regular basis.

"Hey sweety." Esme said. I looked behind me and saw Shane walking towards us. He extended his hand out towards Carlisle first then to Esme introducing himself.

"It's very nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you." Esme smiled. Though it wasn't me who told everyone about Shane it was my wonderful thought hearing father, who heard everything I was thinking. And lately it had been Shane that occupied my mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." He replied with a smile.

"Please sit down." Carlisle piped up, motioning with his hand towards the couch. "I'm sure everyone else will be here soon." And right on cue, Alice and Jasper walked in followed by Rosalie and Emmet, who had an intimidating look on his face and kept staring at Shane. I rolled my eyes. He was going to take this way over board. Mom and Dad walked in last. Dad had a focused look on his face, probably trying to listen to what Shane as thinking.

Alice ran over to us (at human speed of coarse) and shook Shane's hand with a smile on her face. "I'm so happy to meet you." She singed.

Rosalie walked over. "You don't know _how_ happy I am to meet you." I didn't really understand what she ment, but Emmet, Alice and Jasper were all smiling at what she said. Emmet was attempting to stifle his laugh, and tried covering it up with a cough, but it was pretty obvious that he was laughing. Mom very subtly stepped on Emmet's foot and he immediately stopped.

"Shane right?" Emmet asked, as if he actually forgot his name. "Let's go for a walk shall we?" It was time for the "big brother" speech.

"I think I'll come with." Jasper smiled and followed Emmet out the door. Shane looked at me, and I smiled reassuringly. I was more trying to reassure myself that they wouldn't hurt him too bad.

"He'll be fine." Dad said after Shane had left.

"So… what do you think so far?" I asked them.

"Well he doesn't talk very much." Alice frowned.

"Yes but he just met six new people in a matter of minutes, and you didn't give him much to talk about. Although I'm sure he's reassuring Emmet that he wont do anything to hurt me." I laughed, and the others joined in, except for Dad.

"So Edward, what was he thinking?" Rosalie asked. My stomach got jittery. I hoped he wasn't completely freaked out by my freaky family.

"He thinks were all abnormally pale." He laughed. "And amazingly enough, Emmet doesn't scare him." Okay that couldn't be the only thing he was thinking.

"Emmet doesn't scare him?" Rosalie asked. "He won't like that." She mused.

"Yes that's right."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

Dad frowned. "It's not my place to say."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" I asked, now truly interested in what he was thinking.

"Since now." He said, stopping our conversation.

"I'm going to my room." I said and walked out of the living room. I didn't feel like going to our house or going to my room in the main house. The only reason I went into there was to get new cloths if I didn't find something in my other closet that I wanted to wear. So I went upstairs into Dad's old room. I always liked that room; it was so open and calm. It was a place where I could go and really feel like I was alone. Shut off from the rest of the world. But I kept my ears open so I would know when Shane would be coming back inside. Twenty minutes passed before I heard Emmet's booming laugh from outside. Then I heard footsteps walking towards the door.

I ran downstairs and to the front door just as Shane was walking in. "Hey!" I hugged him. "How did it go?" I asked.

"It went great." He laughed.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house.

After we got to the third floor and walked into my room I walked over to the small white couch that was in the corner and sat down. I patted the spot next to me so that Shane would follow.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"About your family?" he asked. I nodded. "They seem really nice. Emmet and Jasper are great. There's a baseball game coming on next Saturday and they invited me to come over." Hmmm…. This was not what I expected. I was expecting Emmet to scare Shane and send him running. Though Emmet was one of the nicest people I knew, he still had his moments.

"That's cool." I said. Sports were nothing that had truly interested me.

Shane and I sat there for a while longer just talking about random things. I finally looked at the clock it was 3:30. "What time should we be at your house for dinner?" I asked.

"About 6:00, I think."

"Okay, it's 4:30 now. We can stay here or go do something. It's up to you."

"We could go see a movie." He suggested. "As long as it's not longer than two hours we should make it to my house on time."

"Do you know what movies are out now?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure there might be something you want to see. We could just drive to the movie theatre and see what's playing, and if there is nothing you want to see we can go do something else."

I smiled at him, got up off the couch and went to the door. "Lets go then." I said. We walked down the stairs and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room. "Hey Mom, Dad, do you mind if I eat with Shane and his mom tonight?" I asked.

"Sure dear. Don't stay out late though. It is a school night."

I laughed. "Okay. See you tonight then." We walked out the door but then immediately stopped. Jacob was standing in the front yard with a pained expression on his face. I didn't want to talk to him. So I grabbed Shane's hand and started walking around Jacob to head to my car but before I could, Jacob cut me off.

"Nessie, don't be like this." He said. I tried to walk around him, but Jacob kept blocking my path. "Would you excuse us, Shane right?" he asked.

But I squeezed Shane's hand, and looked at him and shook my head. "I'm pretty sure that Shane was invited, and you weren't so how about you leave?" I asked.

"Please Shane; I really need to talk to her. Just go wait by the car." Jacob said.

"Don't give Shane orders. This is my house, not yours, and like I said before, he was invited you were not, so I think you should go back home." I sneered.

"Look Jacob, she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Maybe you should just go home." Shane butted in.

"No. I'll just wait here until you get back." He retorted only looking at me, and completely ignoring Shane.

"Fine, but maybe I'll never come back. I'll just run away, and my parents can blame you for my disappearance. I'm sure they will be pleased." I said, sounding completely serious. And this time when Jacob tried to stop me from passing, I pushed extremely hard against him. He may be a werewolf, but I was half vampire, and though I might not be as strong as a full vampire, I still had strength. I grabbed Shane's hand and walked right passed Jacob without a look back.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at Shane.

"There is nothing to thank me for." He smiled back, and then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back until we were rudely interrupted. The sound of Jacob coughing in disgust was coming from the porch. I growled quietly to myself. He was starting to irritate me. We walked to my car, got in, and drove towards the movie theatre.

_A/N:(sorry this a/n is soo long, probably the longest one iv ever done.) I know, I know! Shame on me! Im so sorry I took so long to update! I've been stressed with school work. I had to read an entire book in three days because I didnt read it over the summer like i was supposed to! (Shame on me) Then i had to write about it. And just so much other stuff. (okay enough with the bad excusses...)_

_i got out of school today at 2 (sep. 12) cause of the hurricane ike, and evacuies are coming to stay at our school, so im starting to write the next chapter..._

_A Word to Team Jacob fans- if your mad at me for having Renesemee choose Shane just remember that i'm not completly done with this story, but thats not to say that she picks Jacob or she picks Shane. You'll find that out later. I'm not going to make Jacobs life hell though (just so you know)_

_Sorry if there are spelling mistakes i stayed up really early in the morning, or really late at night (however you want to say it)_

_Anyway I hope you like the chapter! Please review! And if you have any suggestions or if you want something to happen in the story please tell me. I may or may not use them. But i like to hear them!! :)_


	10. Sometimes Things are Complicated

CHAPTER NINE

_So I'm going to try and update once a week, probably on Saturdays or Sundays, mainly because of school. But if i have spare time during the week I'll update sooner. So please be patient. :) But I will try my hardest to update as much as possible!_

**nicolededahh****:** _Oh okay! I have a general idea of where that is! And thank you! :)_

**TwlightatMidnight****:** _Thank you very much! :D_

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight._**

CHAPTER NINE

I pulled up to the garage and parked my car. The movie was stupid and I didn't really pay any attention to it. Shane and I mostly talked-well whispered- in the back of the theatre while the movie was playing. But dinner with Dorthy was wonderful. It was nice, I got to talk to her a lot, and find out a lot about her history. Like how she became a U.S. Marshall. It was really interesting.

I walked up to the front porch when the scent of Jacob Black hit me. I frowned. I was still mad at him, but he was still my best friend. I loved him, and I didn't hate him. And I felt bad for hurting him earlier, but I didn't forgive him for what he did to me. And maybe I was just overreacting. I think I got that from my father. But he still told everyone about a girl who was a half vampire and half human after I asked him not to and that deserved consequences.

I walked in the front door and went to the living room where I could hear Alice and Jasper talking. Suddenly I felt extremely calm. Of course Jasper would feel how agitated I was, I just wished that sometimes he would allow me to feel the feelings I was feeling.

"Jasper." I said calmly, but he knew what I wanted. The coat of calm was released off of me, and I went to sit down. "Thank you."

"Jacob is in your room." Alice said quietly. She had a worried look on her face.

"I need a minute before I go up there. I don't know what to say to him though." I said. Do I stay mad at him? Do I forgive him for everything and have things go back to normal? Could we go back to normal? Were we even normal? Vampires and werewolves weren't even supposed to exist. That's not what I would call normal.

Jasper and Alice just sat on the couch watching Project Runway. One of Alice's favorite shows, but of coarse it wasn't like she could go on the show. Although I'm sure if she could, she would most definitely win. She was murmuring something about how bad a dress was to Jasper who sat there looking really bored. The only reason he watched these shows with her was so that they could just have sometime together that wasn't constantly being interrupted by the crazy outside life that surrounded us all the time.

I slowly got up from the couch as I gathered my jumbled thoughts, and walked up the stairs to my room. I reached my door and stood outside of it taking a deep breath. I reached for the door knob, but Jacob was faster. The door quickly opened and I was staring Jacob in the face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and walked me over to the bed and pushed me softly onto the edge. Then walked back to the door and quietly closed it.

"Nessie listen, I'm really sorry." He looked at me apologetic. I believed he was sorry, but he wasn't getting off that easily.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"For telling your secret-even though I didn't expose you- and for getting mad at you for going out with _Shane_." He said. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hands and starred me directly in the eyes. "You have to believe me, I really am sorry. There is just so much I want to tell you-no _need_ to tell you- but can't."

I didn't really understand that. "What are you talking about? Jake you can tell me anything, you know that." I starred back at him, now truly confused. Why was he keeping secrets from me? Jacob knew all of mine; of course with a mind reader as your father, there aren't any secrets that I can keep.

It was quiet for a minute before he said anything. "I know, but I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it. I don't like to break promises. I've done it in the past, and it ends up hurting the other person who I made the promise to." He looked down at his lap, frowning. "Listen I need you to know this…" He paused, "I love you."

"I love you too Jacob." I looked at him confused.

"No, not the same way. And maybe you won't, but maybe you'll realize that I'm the guy for you. I can be with you for the rest of your life, and Shane can't. He's human Nessie, and you can't change that."

Tears started forming in my eyes. He was right, Shane was human, and he couldn't live forever. And Jake could be with me for the rest of my life. As long as he kept phasing, he could stay the same age forever. "What do you mean 'not the same way'?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea.

"Nessie, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you." He looked up from his lap and into my eyes. "And one day you'll realize that you love me too, and that I'm the guy you should be with."

My tears were coming down like a waterfall. "Please… stop." I couldn't take it. I loved Shane, how could he say these things to me? "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked still looking into my eyes.

"Why do you say these things? You know I love Shane." He winced. I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt him, he was my best friend. And in a way he was more than a friend, but I couldn't return the love that he felt for me. Maybe in time, after Shane was out of my life forever, I might realize that Jacob was the one for me. But right now I didn't want to see that future, I liked living in the present.

"Because Nessie, I love you and-"

I cut him off. "Stop saying that." I was full on crying now, and I couldn't stop.

He frowned. "And because I'm looking out for whats best for you. Shane will get older, and you will stay the same forever. I mean look at Nahuel, he looks like he's eighteen, and he's been that way for a very long time."

"I know. But can't I just believe for a little bit that I can be with Shane forever?" I asked, doubt filling my throat.

"But it will hurt more later on, if you keep living this fantasy. It can never last, and you know it, and you're messing with his feelings. You're leading him on, to believe that you two can be together forever."

His words were harsh, but I knew that they were true. I couldn't stay with Shane forever. But I wanted to. I wanted to be with him forever. But it wasn't possible, unless he were to become a vampire; there was no possible way for us to live a life together. "What do I do? I _love_ him Jacob, I can't forget about him." My tears were falling less and less, but I was still crying.

"Well for now, I think it's best that we stay friends. And you have to make up your own decision about Shane, I can't help you there. And I'm extremely sorry for hurting you but for now let's just be friends. But I'm not promising you that it will go back to normal, but we can try." He smiled at me.

By this time I had stopped crying, and I smiled back at him. "Agreed, we will try to go back to normal." I sniffed.

Then Jacob stood up and pulled me up with him. He gave me a big hug, and without another word left my room. I sat down on my bed thinking about what had just happened. I was trying to organize my thoughts. That's when my mom walked in. She didn't say anything at first, but just came and sat down next to me on my bed and hugged me.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'll be fine. I just don't know what to do." I looked at her, hoping she would tell me what I should do.

"Do you love Shane?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then you should stay together with him. But I will warn you, unless you intend on telling him the truth, your relationship with him will never work."

"Mom, I want to be with him, but what about after I graduate. Won't we leave? What will happen then? I couldn't just leave him. Mom, you should know what I'm talking about; you said that when Dad left you, you said it was the worst feeling you ever had. What if that's how I will feel?" I was now worried about the future. So much for me living in the present.

"That's true, it was the worst feeling I had ever felt. But the relationship I had with your father was special. It's different with everyone. And yes we will leave after you graduate, but there will be many choices that you will have to make before then, and those choices will decide what happens in your future." She smiled at me. "I know I'm sounding really motherly right now, but I don't want you to get hurt." Then she hugged me once more.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her back.

"Your welcome, and remember, whatever your decision, your Dad and I will support you." Then she walked out of the room leaving me alone again with my thoughts.

What was I going to do? I did love Shane, but I didn't want to hurt myself, more importantly, I didn't want to hurt him. But I didn't want to be away from him either. This was too hard. Why did I always have to make my own decisions? And my Mom said that in order to have my relationship with Shane, i would have to tell him everything, but i wasn't so sure if i could do that. I was too scared of what Shane might think of me. This was too hard. I picked up my phone, and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?" Shane's dreamy voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast tomorrow morning before school started?" Hopefully that would give me enough time to figure out exactly what I was going to do.

"I would love to." He replied. "Where at?"

"How about that small café on 5th street?"

"Okay. About seven you think?" He asked.

"Sounds great. Love you, see you in the morning."

"Love you too." Then he hung up.

What was I going to do?

_**A/N: Tell me what you think? And please give me some ideas or suggestions for the story, I love to hear them!! :) (Sorry it's kind of short, hopefully longer next time!) ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!! :D**_


	11. Advice doesnt give you answers

CHAPTER TEN

**CHAPTER TEN**

I sat on my bed pondering on what was to come. I was stunned. I was still trying to process what had happened only minutes before. I had three options. I could tell Shane the truth, but that would affect the entire family. I could pretend like nothing had changed, and go about things as if they were normal, or I could break up with him. But truthfully I didn't want to break up with him, but I knew that if I didn't sooner or later I would have to tell him the truth. But what then? He might accept me for what I am, and for what my family was, but what if he ran away in fright? What if that didn't bother him, but what bothered him was that I lied to him? I wanted to scream! This was too hard, and I wished I didn't have to deal with it.

I lifted myself off my bed slowly and walked down stairs. "Alice? Rosalie?" I called. Maybe they would know what to do. They were always supportive of my relationship with Shane.

"In the kitchen!" Rosalie called from the other room.

I slowly walked over and jumped up on the counter and sat down. I adjusted myself so I was facing Alice and Rosalie who were studying a cookbook. "Umm, guys? Why are you reading a cookbook? Last I checked you didn't eat food." I asked skeptically.

"Oh, Esme wants to cook you a new meal or something, and she asked us to go to the store and pick up the ingredients later. I told her that she should send Bella because she would know her way around the grocery store, but I think your mom was busy or something so we got volunteered for the job." Alice sighed.

"Oh." I starred at the two vampires reading the cook book. "I need your advise." I stated.

"On what?" Rosalie asked, not really paying attention.

"On Shane and Jacob." Both of their heads snapped up, and turned all of their attention on me, as they slid the cookbook aside.

"Okay, were listing." Rosalie smiled. Apparently ready to be my psychiatrist.

"Well I talked to Jacob today, as I'm sure you know." They both nodded. "Well he brought up a good point. I have to tell Shane the truth one of these days, otherwise I can't be with him. And no matter what, one day we will leave." I was starting to cry as I said the words out loud. "I just don't know what to do."

"You should stay with Shane!" Rosalie explained, nearly cutting me off.

"Now Rose, you didn't even think about it." Alice looked at her. "Well…" she turned to face me, "in my opinion, I think you should stay with Shane because you love him. And you don't have to tell him the truth right away. Spend some more time with him, get to know him better. And if spending the rest of your life with him is the right choice then tell him. But remember, just because he loves you know doesn't mean that when he knows the truth that he will be okay with it."

"And remember that unless he was to become a vampire, you couldn't spend the rest of your life with him." Rosalie looked up at me. "Now I would choose Shane any day over that dog, but-and I hate to admit this- the mutt will stay the same age forever if he wanted to. And for you, he would."

I thought about it for a little bit. It was true, the only way that Shane and I could be together forever is if he were to become a vampire, and besides my mother and creepy, obsessed vampire wannabes, humans generally didn't want to give up their mortality. "So you think I should stay with Shane?"

"Yes." Rosalie blurted out. I think she would want me to be with anyone besides Jacob.

"Follow your heart, not your head." Alice said. That made sense. My heart told me that I loved Shane, but my head told me the reasonable choice was Jacob.

"Thanks guys." I walked out of the room and into the living room where my dad was sitting listing to music. I went and sat next to him thinking about the advice I had just received.

"Yes Rose would agree to anyone who wasn't Jacob." Dad said pulling me out of my reverie.

"What? Oh, yeah you're probably right." I laughed. It was silent for a moment. _What should I do Dad? _I thought.

"Well Alice's advice was good. You should follow your heart. Believe me; I left your mother once because my head told me that logically your mom would be safer away from me. But if I had followed my heart, I never would have left." He smiled a small smile.

_But my heart says stay with Shane. But I can't be with him forever, so what happens when we leave?_

"Well before I sound really negative, I want you to know that from what I heard Shane thinking the two times we've met, I like his thoughts a lot more than Jacobs. He keeps his "fantasies" very quite."

"Eww! Dad, please, don't." I stopped him, practically yelling.

He chuckled. "All I'm saying is that from what I could gather, he really likes you. Now please don't think I'm trying to pick a side here, but think about this: you're only in your sophomore year, although we should have made you a junior…. But the point I'm trying to make is that you have three years-unless we move in two- to figure out your relationship with Shane. And believe me if it doesn't work out, Jacob will be right there waiting for you." He laughed.

_Thanks Dad_ I smiled at him, then leaned over and gave him a hug. Then I got up and walked outside. I started running back to my house to go sleep. It was getting late, and I needed rest for tomorrow. Everyone was leaning towards me staying with Shane; I just hoped that if that was what I chose it would be the right choice. I did love Shane, but what if it hurt too much to leave him?

I laid in bed thinking about the coming morning. What was I going to do? Follow my heart, or go with logic?

**_A/N: I know its short, and not my best writing. It was my weekend with my mom this weekend, so i was not near my computer. :( So when i got home Sunday afternoon i tried to escape to my room, but my dad wanted to spend time with each other. But i wrote something! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!! :)_**


	12. Please dont stab me in the back later on

**Sorry it's kind of short. Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reviewing!**

"What would you like to order?" the waitress asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I was distracted, still trying to figure out how I was going to address the situation, if I was going to address it at all. I could just pretend that it was a normal breakfast, just something couples do, but was that something couples do? Especially when they are in high school? I didn't really know what was "normal". He was my first boyfriend, _is_ my first boyfriend.

"Scrambled eggs and toast please." I smiled up at the waitress and watched her walk off.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked. I looked back towards him and nodded. "You just seem distracted."

I frowned. I was distracted, but I was trying to not make it obvious. "No, no. I'm fine." I said, trying more to reassure myself then him.

When our food came we ate in silence. That was more my fault then his. He tried to talk to me, but I usually just nodded and continued to stare down at my food. Once we were finished, and the waitress took our plates away Shane really started getting worried.

"This isn't like you. Something's wrong. Please, just tell me." He smiled reassuringly to me.

"It's nothing really." I said quickly. Do I tell him about Jacob or no? "I just have a "friend" whom I'm worried about, that's all." I lied.

"Why are you worried about her?" He asked.

"Um, well she has a friend who recently told her that he was in love with her, but she already had a boyfriend who she loves, and she didn't know what to do so she asked me to help her." I starred at the table the entire time. I didn't want to see what emotions were playing across Shane's face. I know he isn't stupid, and I'm sure he knows that the "friend" I'm talking about is actually me.

"Hmm, so what is your _friend_ going to do?"

"Look Shane, I didn't know how to tell you, or if I should have told you at all. But I knew if I didn't tell you that it would be killing me on the inside, and I would have felt as if I were lying to you." I still didn't look up from the table. There was silence so I continued. "Yesterday after we ate dinner with your mom, when I came home Jacob was at my house. He wanted to talk to me about something. He told me that he loved me. But I want you to know something." I looked up from the table and into Shane's eyes which were blank, showing no emotion. He just sat there listing to what I was saying. "I love you. But with whom I am and who my family is, I'm afraid."

Shane looked confused. "Why are you afraid?"

"It's complicated. I'm not normal, my family is different, and I'm different. And Jacob is different, but he knows my family's secret. And if we- as in my family and I- were to move, Jacob would come with us, and you couldn't." I said. Even_ that_ didn't make sense to me.

"What do you mean if you moved Jacob would move too? Are you saying that if you moved tomorrow, he would go with you? And leave his family behind?" There was a crease in between his eyes on his forehead, as he tried to comprehend what I was saying.

I wasn't positive, but I was fairly sure that he would. "I think so." I said. I was starting to regret ever bringing this up. Why couldn't I have just pretended things were okay?

"Are you moving?" He asked.

"No." I said, "Not in the near future." At least I didn't think so.

"What did you mean when you said that you're not "normal"? He asked. The one thing I don't want him to know and he asks about it. What do I do?

"It's, umm… hard to explain." I said after a minute of silence. Shane continued staring at me. "Look I never should have said anything. It doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean it doesn't change anything? It changes everything!" He accused. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I wanted everything to be the way it used to be: "normal". Maybe I should never have mentioned last night.

"How? I still love you. I don't love Jacob." I pleaded, but I kept my voice low realizing that we were still in the café. "Let's go outside and talk, okay?" I asked. This way we could talk normally without drawing attention to ourselves. Shane just nodded, placed some money on the table, and walked outside with me trailing right behind him.

When we got outside I went to a bench that was off to the side of the entrance and sat down. Shane followed suit, and sat next to me. His expression had softened from when we were inside, and his eyes had a sad look about them.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Just look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him." He said.

"I don't love him. I only love you." I said staring into his hazel eyes. I remembered what Jacob had said to me the day he told me that he loved me, _"But it will hurt more later on, if you keep living this fantasy. It can never last, and you know it, and you're messing with his feelings. You're leading him on, to believe that you two can be together forever."_ And maybe it would hurt more later on. But like my dad said, I had three years to figure out my relationship with Shane.

Shane leaned over and gave me a small kiss. "I love you too. And I'm not mad at you for something Jacob said." he paused. "I'm just frustrated that you won't tell me why you think you're not "normal". And why Jacob can know but not me?" he said quietly.

I suppose that's a reasonable question, and I couldn't deny him an answer. "It's not that I _think_ I'm not normal, I'm not. And the only reason Jacob knows is because his family and my family go back a very, very long time. So please don't think that it was my decision to tell him, he already knew before we met."

"Okay. But will you promise me something?" I nodded without really thinking.

"Will you tell me once you feel it's the time to tell me?" He looked into my eyes.

"I promise." I sighed in relief. I wasn't quite sure how I managed to tell Shane the partial truth, manage to not tell my families' secret, and not have Shane get horribly mad at me. But somehow I managed, and I was happy that he wasn't mad at me.

He walked me to my car and gave me a quick kiss before I got in my car. "See you at school," he smiled before closing my front door.

I drove off wondering if that was really the best decision. Jacob kept popping in my head, but I knew for a fact that I wasn't _in_ love withJacob, I _loved_ him but I wasn't _in _love with him. But I also knew for a fact that I couldn't be with Shane for the rest of my long, long life. I just hoped that the decision I had just made would not come and stab me in the back later on.

**A/N: So as I said above, sorry for it being short. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I think i rewrote most of it like three times. I didnt like the way the story was going, and even now I'm only iffy on what happened. I dont know exactly what I want to happen, and the words just kind of come out. I think i understand why authors say that the characters tell the story. :)**

**So Please, Please, Please reivew! i like to hear what you think, or what you want to happen! It usually helpts me write! And constructive critisism is welcomed!! **


	13. A night to remember or forget?

I pulled up to my house after school and parked my car. I saw Jacob sitting on the front porch with hopeful eyes. I sighed. I hadn't gotten this far in my plan. I slowly started walking towards the house thinking of what I was going to say. Did he expect me to run up to him and give him a big hug and kiss, and tell him everything was going to be all right? That my silly infatuation with a human was over, and that I was stupid for ever pretending to be in love? I sighed; I didn't want to hurt him again.

"Hey!" He called out to me.

"Hi." I said quietly as I slowly walked up the steps to the porch.

"Did you talk to Shane?" he asked, hope filling up in his mouth, overflowing into his words.

"I talked to Shane." I said bluntly.

"And?" he waited for my response. I walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Jacob." I paused. He came and sat down next to me. "I don't," I started to frown. "It's not that…. Well you see…" I couldn't finish a sentence. I didn't know what to say.

"I figured that this was the choice you would make." Now sorrow filled his voice, but not at all regretful.

I turned slightly so that I could face him. "I wish that you had told me sooner. If you had felt these feelings for me for so long, why did you wait?" Tears started to fall down my face. I tried to hold them back, to be strong, but they fought through the invisible barriers I had tried to put up.

"I. Don't. Know." He got up from the bench and started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bench.

"Don't leave. I want you to stay." Tears started streaming down my face faster then they were before. I quickly wiped them away with my free hand. "I need you Jacob Black. You're my best friend." And as cheesy as that may have sounded, it was true.

___________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning with Jacob next to me fully clothed. I didn't want him to leave last night. I had finished my homework rather early in the night, so Jacob and I just talked for the rest of the night until we both fell asleep on my bed.

I quietly slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom so I could get a shower. When I returned to my room I was surprised to see that Jacob was not there. I figured that he probably went back home, but when I walked into the kitchen for breakfast I saw him sitting there eating omelets with the same cloths he had on last night.

"Good Morning." He said to me as I sat in the chair next to him and my mom brought me a bacon and egg omelet.

"Good Morning." I smiled back.

I ate my breakfast in silence thinking to my self what was going to happen next. Just because we slept in the same bed last night didn't change how I felt for Shane. It's not like we did anything last night. We both fell asleep fully clothed. I just hoped that last night didn't change how Jacob thought of our situation. Nothing was going to change. But I wasn't completely certain of that.

I walked over to the dinning room table where I had left my school bag and walked back into the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom and dad before I left for school. I gave them both a quick hug and kiss goodbye and headed to the front door. I heard Jacob's chair skid across the floor as he pushed away from the table, but I continued walking to the door. I walked halfway towards the garage before he called out to me.

"No goodbye for me?" he asked playfully.

I stopped walking. Sighed, and then turned to face him. "Sorry. I guess I'm just in a rush to get to school." I lied. Who in their right mind wanted to get to school early?

"Oh, well I won't keep you, I just wanted to say goodbye. And." He paused. "We should do that more often." I gave him a confused look. "I mean like last night, how we stayed up talking all night."

I nodded in understanding. "Oh right."

"I could come over tonight again." He stated.

Ha. Like he didn't come over every night anyways. Although lately he hadn't, but he used to be over at my house everyday of my life, unless Sam needed him for something.

"Oh well I think I'm going over to Shane's house for dinner tonight. His mom is such a good cook. Not that my mom isn't a good cook, but…" I stopped myself before I would ramble on about who was a better cook. I realized I had hurt Jacob by picking Shane over him. And I couldn't deny that last night was fun, but I had actually promised Shane that I would eat dinner with him tonight. His mom loved having me around, and I loved talking with her. "Anyway, I have to leave now or I will be late." And not only that I wanted to see Shane again.

I turned away from Jacob, took a few steps then stopped. I sighed. I didn't want him to think that I hated him. I turned back around and walked towards Jacob and gave him a hug. "Bye, I'll see you later tonight probably." Then I pulled away from the tight embrace I was in and walked quickly to my car and headed to school.  Last night was a night to remember.  But it was also a night to forget.

**_Sorry it took me so long! My internet was down for a week, and then my school is doing a show called Major Barbara and its 3 hours long! and i have to be there for every performance, so i havnt had alot of time to write! _**

**_So i hope to update sooner but it all depends on my schedual, and homework! :(_**

**_Please review!_**


	14. Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry it has been a while since I have updated. But this one is longer than the last one.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I awoke rather early considering I had no school today. Thank goodness for Thanksgiving break. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and I had agreed to have Thanksgiving lunch with Shane and his mom, and have dinner with Charlie and everyone from La Push. The only thing that worried me was that Charlie really wanted to meet Shane, only he didn't know that Jacob had confessed his love for me and Shane knew. I could only imagine how awkward it would be with Jacob and Shane in a room together. I shuddered at the thought.

I took a shower and ate breakfast and went to sit in the living room on the couch next to my mom. She looked up from her book before she started speaking.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked before looking back down at her book.

"I'm worried about dinner tonight." I confessed.

"Why?" she looked up from her book with a confused look on her face.

"Jacob and Shane have never been in the same room together. The one time that they were in hearing range was when we went to the beach, and at that point in time Jacob hadn't told me that he loved me. And I'm just worried about how awkward it is going to be tonight with them in such close proximity to each other." I took a breath.

"I'm sure it will be fine, but if you want me to I'll talk to Jacob and tell him to behave." She winked.

"No, no. It's fine." I smiled back at her.

"Nessie!" Alice screamed from the other room. "I went shopping for you for your Thanksgiving lunch, and got another outfit for the dinner." I rolled my eyes. I didn't really need two outfits for one day, but Alice would probably shoot me if I didn't.

"You better go." My mom smiled, and she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I slowly got up off the couch, and walked to Alice's room. She was in her room sized closet, all the way to the back where she had dedicated a rack of clothing just for me.

"Okay here." she said, and she held up a garment bag. I raised my eyebrows up, questioning her. If it was a ball gown I was going to leave kicking and screaming if I had to. But for once she didn't go extremely overboard. She unzipped the garment bag and revealed a simple navy blue v-neck dress made of silk. It was short sleeved and zipped in the back with a bow that tied in back, and fell just below my knees. It was gorgeous. Not too dressy but sophisticated enough to wear to lunch.

"Wow, Alice. I love it." I said.

"Good, now for the dinner. I figured it would be more casual so I got this." And she unzipped another garment bag and revealed a black dress that landed just above the knees. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes definitely." I smiled.

"Good." Then she took both dresses, put them back in their bags and moved to the "shoe" section in her closest. "Now I got these shoes for the blue dress." She said as she pulled out a pair of black stiletto heels.

"No way." I said.

"What? They will go perfectly with the dress." She wined.

"Do you see how tall those heels are? And it's going to be cold outside; do I not get a jacket? You know flats would work just as well." I exclaimed.

"Okay, one: it's only a four in heel, nothing bad. Two: your not going to spend the whole day outside, and three: flats don't look as good as heels." She smiled.

"Fine." I gave in. No point in arguing against something that I will never win at. "What are the shoes for the black dress?" I asked quietly, waiting for the horror that was about to arrive.

"Okay don't freak out. It's only an inch higher than the other ones. But they will go great with the dress." And she pulled out a pair of five inch satin stiletto heel peep toe pump. Oh no, this was not good.

"Alice, I will admit that they are cute, but I am not wearing that to Charlie's. I don't want to be taller than everyone. And please tell me you spent less than a hundred dollars on the shoes?" I begged.

She sighed. "Oh sweetie, you _can't_ put a price limit on shoes. And you're short enough as it is, so you won't be taller than _everyone_…. I really wish you hadn't inherited the "anti-shopping" gene from your mother."

This was pointless. "Okay fine. Anything else I should be warned about?"

"Oh were just getting started. Go try on the first dress with the shoes. I have to match up jewelry next." She cheered.

I ventured back to the dresses with the black shoes in my hand and dreading the following moments. Now don't get me wrong, I LOVE clothes. But I don't like being Alice's makeover Barbie. I went into the bathroom and tried on the blue dress, which really was beautiful and put the shoes on and walked back to the closet.

"I'm back here." Alice called. I walked back to a counter that held all of Alice's jewelry. "Rose will be here any minute."

"Rose?"

"Yeah she picked up the pearl necklace that you're going to wear."

"Pearls?" I asked in disbelief. "I _love_ pearls, but they cost way too much."

"Nessie, you know money isn't a problem, so stop worrying about it. Oh here's Rose now." And at that moment Rosalie walked in with a bag from Tiffany's and pulled out the infamous blue box with the white ribbon.

"I hope it is the right length." She said as she pulled out the string of pearls and wrapped them around my neck. "There you go." She said, stepping back as if she were looking at a piece of artwork. "You look gorgeous." She squealed.

"Yay." Alice squeaked, and clapped her hands together. "Now take the necklace off and go change into the other dress." She ordered.

As I was walking back to the bathroom to change into the other dress I herd a familiar voice.

"Nessie? Wow, you look great."

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just stopping by for a visit." He said smiling. Then he walked over to me but stopped short as if questioning his movements.

I smiled back. "Well it's good to see you." I gave him a big hug and he hugged me back, but then pulled away after a few seconds.

"Yeah you too." He said standing away from me looking uncomfortable.

"Jacob, are you ok?" I asked. Concern covered my face.

"Sure, sure." He lied. He just stood in front of me, several feet away awkwardly, not knowing what to do. And neither did I.

"Well I need to go and change. I'm surprised Alice or Rosalie hasn't come out here to complain at me for not getting changed." I laughed, or tried to. It was a bad attempt to lighten the mood.

"Why are you dressed up anyway? Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh no." I smiled up at him. "I'm just trying on the clothes I will be wearing tomorrow for lunch and dinner."

"Oh, ok." He said quickly. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." Then he quickly walked away.

That was weird. I went to the bathroom and changed into the other dress and switched out my shoes.

"Took you long enough." Rosalie said as I walked back into the closet.

"Sorry, Jacob stopped by. But he was acting really weird."

"Oh who cares? Dogs don't know how to act normal." Rosalie laughed. "Now come on, you have to put on the diamonds I got you."

Oh no. They spent way too much money for one day. For my birthday I could understand, but Thanksgiving? Really? But I just stayed queit and let them dress me up in the all too expensive accessories that they had bought.

"Now tomorrow you have to get up early so that we have enough time to do your makeup." Rosalie smiled.

Yippee.

Not!

*********

I was awakened by Alice who ran into my room screaming at me for over sleeping.

"It's only 8:30." I complained.

"Yes but it's going to take awhile for me to make you look beautiful…not that you aren't all ready, but you know what I mean. Now go take a shower."

I did as I was told and when I came back the silk blue dress was hanging on my closet door, waiting to be worn. After I was dressed I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I sat there for a while, eating, not paying attention to anyone or anything around me.

"Nessie?... Nessie? Can you here me?" Jacob's hand waved in front of my face as he called out my name.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What's up?"

"Nothing just came over to hang out. I thought that maybe we could hang out before you went to lunch." He looked hopeful, but I knew Alice would never allow it.

"I would love to. But Alice is helping me get ready, and you know her, everything has to be perfect." I laughed nervously. I didn't want him to be mad at me. As it was I still didn't know why he was acting so weird yesterday.

"Oh right. You wouldn't want to look bad for lunch." He frowned.

"Well don't forget that I'll see you at Charlie's tonight for dinner. Besides we can hang out tomorrow."

"Actually no you can't." My dad interrupted. "We are all going hunting tomorrow. Your mom hasn't been in a while, and neither has Jasper so we figured we should all just go."

"Good. I haven't hunted in a while either. And after all that food I'm going to be eating today, it will be nice for a change." I smiled. "And the family hasn't really spent a lot of time together in a while; I mean just the family without others around." This was going to be exciting. I hadn't hunted in a long time. It wasn't that I couldn't survive without blood, but I definitely preferred it over regular food. "Maybe Sunday?" I asked Jacob.

"Huh? Oh right. Sure." He said then he got up from the chair next to me and walked away.

"Dad?" I asked. "What's wrong with Jacob? He's been acting weird lately."

"Well I don't know if you really want to hear this from Me." he laughed.

"I don't understand. Who should I hear it from?" I asked completely confused.

"Ask your mom. Or ask him tonight at Charlie's." he smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back. "I better go to Alice. She'll kill me if there isn't enough time for me to get ready." I grimaced.

**********

"Lunch was wonderful Ms. Oxford."

"Thank you. I know your having Turkey for dinner tonight so I hope you didn't fill yourself up too much." She laughed.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" I asked.

"No, thank you. You and Shane can go into the living room and watch TV or something. I'll be fine." And she walked off with plates in her hands towards the kitchen.

We walked hand in hand towards the living room and sat down on the couch. The TV was on low, set to the sports channel, but neither of us was paying attention to it.

"I hope this wasn't completely boring for you." He smiled.

"No, no, of coarse not. I had a really good time."

"Good." He smiled, then leaned over towards me and kissed me. I completely forgot where we were until I heard coughing in the background. I looked up to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Hi." I said, extremely embarrassed. "Who are you?"

"Hello. And I'm Shane's father. Didn't I tell you I was coming." The man directed his question towards Shane.

"Yes," Shane stood up shielding me from the man's view. "But every other time you promised you would show up, you didn't. So why would I think this time would be any different." He glared.

I shifted my position and peered around Shane to get a better glimpse of the man who claimed he was Shane's father. He looked just like Shane except only older. He had the same hair and the same face. Everything was the same except his smile. His smile scarred me. It wasn't sincere, he looked detached from Shane. It was just a cover for what he really felt.

I took my attention off of the man's "smile" and back on the conversation. "Well, we were just leaving." Shane sneered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and pulled me along with him towards the kitchen. "Mom! What is he _doing_ here?" he screamed.

"What are you talking about Shane? Calm down, what's wrong?" she said calmly.

"What's wrong is that _he_ is here. In this house. Pretending that everything is ok." He screamed again through clenched teeth. "I can't stay here. I'll come back once he's gone." He said. He gave his mom a hug and a kiss, then turned around and grabbed my hand again and pulled me back to the living room. We walked around Shane's dad who kept calling out his name, in a plea to not leave, and we left.

He drove back to my house and we just sat in the car. I didn't know what to say to him. I just continued to hold his hand. "You can stay at my house" I said after a few moments. "If you need to, if you really don't want to go back to yours." I smiled at him.

"I don't think your parents would like that." He laughed shakily. You could tell he was upset about his father's appearance.

"Believe me they won't mind. We have a guest room that you can stay at, and I'm sure that Alice would _love_ to go shopping and buy new cloths for you." I laughed. He gave me a weird look. "Alice likes to shop. No matter whom it's for." He nodded as if he understood, although I don't think he really did. "Come inside with me." I nodded towards the house. "Believe me they won't mind." He just nodded and got out of the car.

We walked hand in hand towards the front door when Alice came running outside. "Finally. Where have you been? You need time to get ready for the dinner!" she pulled my arm, but I yanked away.

"Alice, something's come up. I need to talk to my parents." I hope she realized that I was referring to Carlisle and Esme.

"Okay. Ill go get them." And she walked off. I took Shane's hand and we walked to the living room.

"What's wrong Renesemee?" Esme asked, concern flowing through her voice.

I looked at Shane to make sure it was okay to tell them what had happened. He just looked down at his lap. "His dad came to the house while we were there, and they got into a fight. Do you think he could stay here until his dad leaves town?"

At that point my dad had walked into the room and gave a small nod towards Carlisle. "Of coarse he can stay." Carlisle said. "Esme will prepare a room for him." Esme smiled and walked upstairs to get the guest bedroom to make sure it looked like an actual bedroom.

"Do you have clothes?" Alice piped up. "Because if you don't, I would be more than happy to get you some clothes." She smiled.

"No he doesn't. And thanks Dad" I looked towards my real dad, "for letting him stay here." He just nodded. "Ill show him where the bedroom is."

I led Shane to his room and we sat on the bed. "Do you still want to go to the dinner tonight or just stay here?"

"We can go. I know that Bella's dad really wanted to meet me."

"Yeah he does. He's like a grandfather to me, so it's important to him. But he can always meet you another time, and also Jacob will be there. And everyone else who will be there will either be related to Jacob or really good friends, so I don't think you will make many friends. Maybe Seth, he probably would love you, but the rest… not so much."

"If it's important to you, then we will go." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. I better go change. Other wise Alice will kill me." I smiled then walked out of the room, leaving Shane alone.

**********

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize. But school is really hard right now (mainly because I am failing Spanish) : ( **

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think, I really want to know. And I like to hear sugestions on what you might want to happen!! and I PROMISE I will try to update much sooner!! OH and tell me what you thought of the movie?!**


	15. I Can't Seem to Stop Loving Him

**I feel bad for not updating recently. This should have been uploaded a long time ago. So it still takes place during Thanksgiving, just so no one gets confused.**

_**(RECAP)**"Okay. I better go change. Other wise Alice will kill me." I smiled then walked out of the room, leaving Shane alone._

*****

I walked back to the room where Shane was staying, dressed in my black dress and the ridiculously high heels that Alice was torturing me with. I didn't see Shane at first, but then I noticed he was on the porch right outside the room. I walked towards the window trying not to make a sound and noticed he was on the phone, arguing. I listened very carefully to what he was saying.

"…so that's why he's back in town?" he asked. I assumed he was talking about his dad. "He plans to expose them?"

Expose? Expose what? And who was them?

"Look I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I have a party I have to go to. I will be staying at the Cullen's if you need Me." he paused and listened to whoever was on the other line. "No!" He yelled. "Tell him he can do it all himself, and while I am here he best not do anything." He stopped talking again, listening to the person on the line. "There is a reason why I stopped talking to him. I love her mom. If anything bad happens to her, or her family I swear I will kill him." He growled.

I was confused. He was talking to his mom, and I assumed he was talking about his dad. But what did he mean 'If anything bad happens to her or her family I swear I will kill him.' Was he saying that he would kill his dad? And did he mean that his dad wanted to hurt me and my family. When he said 'expose them?' did he mean expose us for what we really are? Vampires? And I thought he said his dad didn't want to talk to him after he moved up here? So why did he say that he stopped talking to him? I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I quickly but quietly started to back away from the window when I bumped into something. I yelped, but a hand quickly covered my mouth. I turned around and I saw my dad's face looking at me. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"Dad?" I asked almost in tears. "Tell me that what I am thinking is wrong. Tell me that I didn't hear him right!" I demanded.

But he just frowned at me. "Shhhh." He whispered. "It's going to be alright." He comforted. "I was outside when I heard him on the phone. I was listening to his thoughts, and he really does love y-"

"But what about the other stuff?" I interrupted.

"Come." He said, and grabbing my hand again he led me to Carlisle's office. I went and sat down on the couch as he closed the door behind us. He went to the window and sighed. "Okay, please don't interrupt, I don't know what the other person on the other line was thinking, but I know enough about the situation." He looked at me. I just nodded in response and motioned for him to continue.

"He was on the phone with his mom. Who was apparently explaining the reason for why his dad had come to town."

My tears were lightening up now, and I could see clearly my dad's face in the sunlight, shimmering of diamonds. He looked sad, as if this conversation was one he didn't want to have. I didn't really understand. "Continue." I prompted.

"He doesn't like his dad, for two reasons. For one, his dad cheated on his mothe-"

"And did not try and contact him after they moved. Yes I know, he told me." I frowned.

"No. He chose to stop talking to his dad because for reason number two. His dad is one of those people that actually believe we are real. And I mean 'we' as in Vampires. Shane doesn't know what to believe. He knows we are different but he would never want to hurt us, but his dad would. He stopped talking to him because he didn't want him to get closer to the family. Shane is the only link between his dad and us being exposed."

I stopped breathing all together. What did that mean? So what if he believed in us, could he prove to the world that we really are vampires? That's what Shane meant by "expose them"; his dad wants to expose us to the world. But did that mean that Shane knew everything? Did he know that I was half vampire, and half human? Did he know that the rest of my family was all vampires? Was this all my fault? I was the one who fell for Shane, and now his dad wanted to expose us? Did he just trick me into believing that he loved me, so that he could help his dad expose us to the world? Am I the reason why my family will be prosecuted by the world for being Vampires? This was my entire fault.

"It is NOT your fault." My dad interrupted my thoughts. "And you _need_ to know this. He did not trick you into believing that he loved you. Because sweetie, he does love you. This was why every time I met him; I never noticed the secret he has been keeping. Because all he ever thought about was you, and how much he loved you. That is all he ever focuses on."

I halfway smiled, not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I won't know until I meet Shane's dad if he truly knows that we are Vampires or if he just thinks we are. But sweetie… this might mean we will have to move, very soon." He looked down at me, and walked away from the window towards me and sat down on the couch next to me. He gently grabbed my head with both of his hands and kissed my forehead lightly. "Everything will be just fine." Then he stood up, and pulled me up with him. "Now go clean up, you have a party to go to, and you have to pretend that you didn't hear anything I just said. He really does love you, and you love him. Don't forget that." He gave me a hug before I walked out.

I went to the bathroom and wiped my tears away and fixed my makeup. I put on my fake smile, and walked back into the hallway where my dad was waiting. He came up to me and gave me another hug.

"Remember, he loves you. Don't forget that." I just nodded and started walking towards Shane's room.

I didn't understand why my dad kept telling me that Shane really did love me. Was that supposed to change my opinion of him? But when I walked into his room he was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, and he looked perfect. And I realized that my dad was trying to tell me that love doesn't just go away. That no matter what your loved one does, no matter how horrible it may be you don't just stop loving them in a matter of minutes.

I climbed onto the bed and lay next to him. I looked over at him and saw that he was smiling. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quietly, eyes still closed. But then he rolled up on his side and looking down at me he smiled wider.

"What?" I asked self conscious of whatever he was laughing at.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at me. Then he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. He started to pull away, but I didn't want him to. I pulled him down on me and kissed him back.

"I thought you wanted to go to your grandfathers party." He said between kisses.

"I change my mind." I smiled, and kissed him again.

He laughed, but pulled away from me. "You'll regret it if we don't go." He said.

I frowned but knew he was right. "Fine. But only under one condition." I said.

"Oh you have conditions?" he laughed.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said seriously, but he continued to laugh.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

Damn! I was hoping he would just back down before we got to this stage. I didn't really have a condition, but I wouldn't feel as guilty if I could blame him for not going to the party. "Um," I thought for a moment, "I'll tell you in the car." I winked then got up from the bed and started walking towards the bedroom door. A single tear fell from my eye. I couldn't cry in front of him, I couldn't tell him that I knew what his dad believed, that he believed that we were vampires, because that would be the truth. And if I told him the truth, that would mean I had been lying to him this entire time. I had the perfect opportunity to tell him everything, and I blew it. Yet he didn't care, he still loved me, or so I thought. I could only take my dads word on it, and for right now I wanted to believe him.

I wiped the tear away and turned back towards Shane who was smiling at me. I smiled back, but not truly meaning it. I did love him, but until the truth came out, I could never fully forgive myself for loving him. Why did I have to be so stupid and decide to fall in love with a human? Let alone a human whose father wants to hurt me and my family.

It's not that I didn't want to stay at home all night with him, because I really do love him, and I _love_ kissing him, but when I step away from the love and look at our situation from an outside perspective you can't help but wonder. You can't help but think, is this real?

While we drove to Charlie's house curiosity was burning inside me. Things were starting to make sense, but I wanted the full truth. It made sense why Shane was blocking me from his dad's view when he showed up at the house. Because he didn't want his dad near me, he was protecting me. And after I realized this I felt guilty for what I was about to ask. I know it isn't very fair for me to ask for the truth when I won't give it, but I just _had_ to know. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I paused "but what does your dad do for a living?" I asked.

Shane was silent for a moment before he answered. "He's a writer." He said plainly.

"Really? Anything I might have heard of?" I asked, feeling partially guilty for asking, but wanting to know the truth all the same.

"No, probably not." He said staring straight ahead of him out the window.

I dropped the subject for now, and continued on to my 'condition'. "So about my condition?" I looked at him.

He looked relieved that the subject had been changed. "Yes, what about it?" he raised his left eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking that you and I would go have dinner one day at a place of my choosing and you have no say what so ever." I smiled.

"That's it?" he asked. "Where would this place be located?"

"Well there is this creek that I know of and we could go have a picnic there and have fun." I laughed. "I know it might sound cheesy, but I know we'll have fun."

"As long as we are together I will be happy." He smiled and grabbed my hand and lightly kissed the top of it.

Even after hearing everything about Shane's dad I couldn't help but feel more in love with Shane than I had before. I loved him more than anything in the world.

We pulled up to Charlie's house and rang the door bell. Charlie answered with a huge smile on his face and engulfed me in a hug. I introduced him to Shane and Charlie seemed to like him. I went around the room hugging everyone and introducing them to Shane. They all pretended like they liked him although I knew deep down inside that they all hated me for not loving Jacob back. I searched around the room for my best friend but I didn't see him. I assumed he hadn't arrived yet. Charlie and Shane were in deep conversation about who knows what, so I walked outside to get some air. It was too crowded inside, and once I walked outside I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I was sitting on the steps facing the street, not paying attention to anything but the sounds of nature.

"Nessie?" a voice from behind me snapped me out of my trance. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just needed some air." I said still not looking back at the person hovering over me. But then I felt heat radiating off of Jacobs body as he sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I hope Shane is okay. I left him inside with Charlie, they seemed to get along." I shrugged. Jacob frowned remembering that Shane would be here tonight. "Be nice." I said looking up at Jacob. "Please? For me?" I pleaded.

"Sure, sure." He shrugged.

I knew what that meant. "Jacob?" I asked sternly looking him straight in the eyes.

"Okay fine." He gave up. "Lets go inside before people start to worry."

He helped me up off the steps and I gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Jacob." I smiled.

We walked inside and I headed straight to Shane who was sitting on the couch next to Charlie, both watching a football game. Oh boy. Charlie was going to convert him into a sports fanatic. "Hey." I said as I sat next to Shane.

"Hey. Where did you go?" he turned his attention from the TV to me.

"Oh I just went outside for a minute so that I could get some air."

"Well Charlie said dinner would be ready in about ten minutes." He said. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Hmmm. "Hey Charlie do you mind if I show Shane Bella's old room, and give him a quick tour of the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah…NO, NO, NO!" he started yelling. I was startled until I realized that he was yelling at the TV and a few other people were also yelling. I laughed to myself then got up off the couch and pulled Shane away from the TV and led him to the stairs.

"I want to show you Bella's old room. I know you might think it's weird that I care so much about my sister-in-law's room, but during the summer I used to spend the night here and sleep in her old room."

Shane didn't say anything just continued to follow me up the stairs. I looked back as we walked upstairs and noticed Jacob glaring up at me. What did he think we were going to go do? Sleep with each other in my mom's old room while there were a lot of people down stairs? He had to get over whatever obsession he had with me, and quickly.

We walked into my mom's old room I sat down on the bed and pulled Shane down next to me. "So I saw you and Charlie talking?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy."

"What were you two talking about?" I asked, curious.

He chuckled. "About you actually."

"What? What about?" This made me nervous, what if Charlie said something that he wasn't supposed to.

"He just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt you or anything. He's very protective of you, just like a real grandfather would be. It's so nice how everyone has welcomed you into their family as if you were one of their own." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed, looking him in the eyes. His beautiful eyes. "There's something I should tell you." I said.

"What?"

"There is a slight chance that I could be moving soon. I just found out today, and you're the first one I've told." I frowned; tears were falling down my cheeks. It was so stupid of me. How could I cry when the reason I would be moving would be because of Shane's dad. But somehow I could. I didn't want to leave him, ever.

"Moving? Why? Where would you move to?" he asked, his face look pained. As if the thought of being away from me would be to hard to handle.

"I don't know where we would move to. My dad told me today. I guess it was being discussed for a while. They aren't certain that we are moving, but it is a possibility." I looked down at my hands that were crossed in my lap. I was ashamed to look at Shane, for reasons I could not explain. But he lifted my chin up and kissed me. And I kissed him back, as tears still fell down my face. It was probably wrong to kiss him, because I could be leaving him soon. But I didn't care, because at that moment nothing else in the world mattered to me except him.

BAM! The door slammed open. Both me and Shane jumped apart and starred at the door.

"What the hell Jacob?" I demanded.

"Sorry, but dinner is ready." He said looking disgusted at what he just saw.

"And you couldn't have knocked on the door?" I retorted. I was really annoyed now.

"No I couldn't have." He glared.

"God. Your so impossible!" I yelled. My face started to get red and I was getting hot with anger.

"I was just making sure that you weren't doing anything that you weren't supposed to be doing."

"Like what Jacob? Having sex?" Jacob winced at the thought. "Because if Shane and I wanted to do that, we certainly wouldn't need your permission."

Jacob glared and started to walk towards me but Shane stood up and stood in between us. Protecting me again.

"You aren't ready for something like that." He yelled.

"Oh really? And how would you know?" I yelled back. I was furious with him.

"Hey, hey." Shane interrupted our argument. "It's Thanksgiving, and there are people downstairs who can probably hear everything your saying. Just calm down." He said quietly.

"You stay out of this!" Jacob yelled again.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I stood up and pushed Shane to the side and got in Jacobs face. But Shane wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away.

"Shhh, sweetie, everything will be alright. Lets just go." He whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my breathing. I was extremely mad at Jacob. He had no right to know about my personal life between Shane and me. I walked around Jacob making it very clear I didn't want anything to do with him and walked down the stairs past everyone at the dinning room table, who was silent the entire time, and walked outside. I could tell that everyone in that house had heard the argument I just had with Jacob. And I felt bad for Shane. I didn't want Charlie, or anyone else for that matter thinking that Shane and I had slept together. And even if we had, I wouldn't want everyone to know. Shane came outside right after me and we walked to the car. I was crying at this point so Shane decided it would be best if he drove.

"I don't want to go home right now." I said with a shaky voice.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"The creek." I said, tears slowing down and my voice was regaining strength.

I continued to give Shane directions to the creek as he drove. I stopped crying, realizing that I shouldn't cry over Jacob in front of Shane, and my voice was back to normal.

*****

We sat by the creek laughing and talking about nothing important and kissing, of course. Although we were hungry, seeing as we didn't have dinner, we didn't seem to care. As long as were in each others company. I was wraped in Shane's arms. The temperature had dropped since earlier and i was cold. But Shane kept me warm, his breath on my skin warmed me from the inside out.

"I need to tell you something." I said looking at the creek.

"Tell me what?" Shane smiled down at me.

"The truth." I starred back.

**Okay, as I said in the beginning, I feel horrible that i haven't updated recently. School was crazy and then finals came. And then I had to go stay with my mom, and that was filled with too much drama for me to handle... But now I am back home! YAY!! So hopefully I will be able to update more before school starts again. Anyway, please READ & REVIEW! I love to hear your comments and your ideas, and I LOVE suggestions. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Embarrassed and Confused

It was Christmas time already, and things had died down. Shane's father was still snooping around town, but had found no actual proof that we were vampires. After I told Shane everything, he was shocked but not too surprised because I think deep down he knew, and it eventually blew over. That's not to say that he just took it with ease. It actually took him a few weeks before he was comfortable being in the same room with me again. Every time we hung out, we were with Clair and Greg who by now were officially dating. But it was still a little weird between us, but things were getting better. Though I had violated his trust in me, I was gaining it back little by little. He still told me every day that he loved me, so I was thankful that didn't change. But he didn't usually like coming to my house anymore. It used to be a place we thought of to be alone, but now if he would come pick me up at the house, he would stay in the car, an easy exit strategy I guess, in case the mean little vampires tried to suck his blood. But all I could say was we were getting there. Getting back to the way things used to be. Well close enough as you can get to it, seeing as he now knows I'm half vampire.

Jacob on the other hand was not too pleased to hear that Shane now knew the entire truth. He had always tried to use the fact that he knew "the real me", and that Shane wouldn't accept who I was when he found out. But now that Shane did know the truth, and we were still together, Jacob was more distant and depressed every time I saw him- which lately had been never. Our last encounter didn't go so well. It ended with me slamming my bedroom door, and him storming out of the house, shaking, trying to control himself so he wouldn't transform while he was still in the house. Not like I cared at that particular moment. I mean, why can't he just mind his own business? Why didn't he get a girlfriend of his own to worry about, instead of fixating on me all the time? I used to find it sincere and sweet, but now it's just plain annoying.

"You know, you should cut him some slack." Dad interrupted my thoughts. "He's been going through a lot."

"Well that's still no excuse!" and I left it at that.

The week of Christmas though, was even worse. No matter how annoying I thought Jacob was, he was still my best friend. But this year he refused to come over. He said I was being stubborn and ungrateful for everything he's ever done for me. It was so infuriating! I hated this. I hated how this all happened. All I wanted was my best friend to be with me for Christmas, and he wouldn't even talk to me.

I couldn't take it any longer. Christmas morning, I woke up relatively early, grabbed my boots and my winter jacket and ran out to the car. Snow was falling, filling up the roads that had previously been shoveled. Ice had formed on the roads the night before, but I didn't care, I just drove as fast as I could down to La Push. I ran up to the door and pounded on it as hard as I could.

"Renesmee. Surprised to see you here." Billy said, still groggy from the morning.

I walked past him determined to find Jacob. "I have to talk to him!" I stormed to his room and pounded on his door. I waited about half a second before I opened his door to find Jacob putting on his clothes.

"You couldn't have waited five more seconds?" he laughed, but stopped short remembering he was mad at me. "What do you want?"

Ha! Like he really didn't know. "To talk!" I half yelled half pleading with him.

We walked to the forest that lined his backyard, and walked in silence for a while until we were somewhere in the middle of it, surrounded by white topped trees. "What do you want me to say?" he finally said, after we stood there for another minute looking away from each other.

"I don't know exactly." I turned away ashamed. I should have figured this out before I came here. What did I want him to say? That he still wanted to be my friend? That even though he disapproved of me and Shane that he should get over that and just be there for me? How much more selfish could I get? But it didn't make sense. Shouldn't he be happy for me? I mean he used to say that Shane wasn't good enough because he didn't know the truth, so now that he does why should Jacob be mad? "Why do you care so much if I'm dating Shane? That's how all of this started, because you got mad. Why?" It seemed too broad of a question. I turned away from him, embarrassed, and confused. And I was confused about why I was feeling embarrassed and confused. Things were jumbled, and it didn't make sense. I heard Jake walk towards me. I looked back up towards him, and I saw confliction in his eyes. "What is it? You can tell me."

He took two long strides toward me, grabbed my jaw with his large warm hand, and kissed me. It happened so fast I wasn't even sure if it was real. But the worst part was, I didn't pull away from him. I leaned back up to him and kissed him back. My emotions were going crazy. My thoughts were scattered. But then I came to my senses, pulled away from him and slapped him across the face. I was gasping for breath, in the thin cold air. I didn't know what had come over me. Tears were falling down my face. I didn't want this, yet it seemed so right. But I loved Shane, and I couldn't imagine not being with him, but then I couldn't imagine not having Jake in my life either. And if I walked away now, without another word, where would that leave us? Not talking, not looking at each other, because I was ashamed of what I had done? But was I ashamed? I couldn't tell. Jake walked toward me again, but I stepped back. He held his hands up as if surrendering as he walked towards me again, but I kept backing away, until I could no longer go any farther. My back rested on a tree, which had been blocking my pathway. He continued to walk towards me, but I dint know what to do. "Jake…" I whispered. But he came so close to me that our bodies were touching. He stopped and looked down at me.

"I love you Nessie" he said, smiling. "I have always loved you, and that's why it kills me to see you with Shane." He said, whispering into my ear.

I straightened up, and took my hand placed it on his chest, and pushed him back away from me. "Why would you do this to me?!" I was full on crying now. "Jake, it's not fair!" And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to my car, but Jake was faster than me. He stopped me at the edge of the forest. Snow was falling down into my hair now, and my tears felt like they were freezing onto my face.

"I know it's not, and I'm sorry. I should never have kissed you. But I had to tell you. It was killing you that we weren't talking, and I can't lie to you." He said, stroking my cheek. He traced his hand along my jaw line, then up to my hair where he pulled it back behind my ear. Then wiped up my still continuous tears.

"Jake…." I paused for a moment, not sure how to go on. "I love you too…. But I also love Shane." I saw a frown appear on his face. He dropped his hand from my face to his side. "What were you thinking was going to happen when you told me that? That I would just forget all about Shane and be with you? He's stuck by me, which is more than I can say for you!"

He looked hurt at that last part. "When have I not been there for you? I would do anything for you!"

"Jake I haven't seen you in like two and a half weeks. And you've been ignoring my phone calls! You wouldn't even talk to me! How do you think that made me feel? I felt like my best friend had completely abandoned me. And it hurt Jake." I took a deep breath. "How can I be with you, when I can't assure myself that you will be there for me?"

"Because I was mad that you were with Shane. I wanted you to be with me. It's different now. I won't ever leave you again."

"Jake I needed you these past few weeks. I missed my best friend, you're the only person I've been able to tell things to without feeling judged, or being confused about half the things in my life. And you couldn't be there because of something so childish. You've lost my trust Jake. And that's something that must be there in order for a relationship to work." I wiped up my tears one last time, walked to the car, and left Jake standing alone stunned at what just happened.

It didn't hit me until I was half way home, that I just pushed my best friend away for the second time. I pulled over to the side of the road, crying so hard, that I couldn't see anything in front of me, but blurriness. What was I going to do?

**A/N: Wow, so it has literally been FOREVER since I have updated. And I feel absolutly horrible about it. I'm so so so sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this, and if you didnt thats okay too! **


End file.
